Lucky Bet
by NotReallyMatter
Summary: Bermula dari Hinata yang ingin membuktikan pada kedua sahabatnya kalau dia bisa mendapatkan Uzumaki Naruto, tapi Hinata malah benar-benar menyukai Naruto, dan Hinata benar-benar merasa beruntung karena taruhan yg dia lakukan dengan sahabatnya dia bisa mengenal diri Naruto yang asli.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter : 1

 **Lucky Bet**

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-san

Banyak kekurangan dalan fict ini

OOC-Miss Typo-No bully

Maklum Newbie

Pada pagi hari, waktu istirahat di salah satu Sekolah Menengah Atas di Tokyo, tepatnya Konoha High School. Konoha High School Merupakan SMA elit hanya untuk murid yang ekonomi keluarganya di atas rata-rata dan murid-murid berprestasi. Disini banyak anak-anak pengusaha besar, contohnya tiga perempuan yang sedang asyik mengobrol, tiga orang itu adalah ...

Hyuga Hinata (17), Kelas 2 SMA. Hyuga Hinata adalah siswi terpopuler di Konoha High School , bukan hanya karena parasnya yang cantik dan kecerdasannya saja , tapi Hinata juga merupakan keturunan klan Hyuga , dan ayahnya yaitu Hyuga Hiashi adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Tokyo . Jadi bukan tidak mungkin kalau Hinata adalah siswi terpopuler di KHS

Haruno Sakura (17), Sakura adalah sahabat terdekat hinata , dia adalah anak dari pengusaha butik terbesar di Tokyo. Sakura berada di KHS dan bersahabat dengan Hinata bukan tanpa sebab. Itu semua karena permintaan orangtuanya , karena sebelum usaha mereka menjadi seperti sekarang, ayah Hinata lah yang memberikan modal.

Yamanaka Ino (17), Ino juga anak pengusaha besar , lebih tepatnya pengusaha bunga. Alasannya bisa bersahabat dan satu sekolah dengan Hinata, sama dengan Sakura.

"Hey Hinata-chan, kenapa sih kamu jahat sekali dengan senpai-senpai tadi , memangnya kamu tidak kasihan ?" Kata Sakura

"Iya betul kata Sakura-chan, padahal senpai-senpai tadi sudah memberanikan diri loh untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu Hinata- chan" Ino menyetujui perkataan sahabatnya

"Biarkan saja mereka, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Kalau mereka ingin aku terima, mereka harus lebih kaya dari aku, berani, tampan, baik, dan mau menurut dengan ku. Bukan seperti senpai-senpai seperti tadi penakut, mesum, jelek."

Balas Hinata

Flashback

Sebelum bel masuk sekolah, di dalam kelas , terjadi acara penembakan / pernyataan cinta beberapa orang siswa kepada siswi terpopuler di Konoha High School. Penampakan ini sudah tidak asing, hampir setiap hari ada acara pernyataan cinta di KHS, terutama di kelas Hinata.

"A- ano Hi .. nata-chan , ma..ma..ukah kamu menjadi kekasihku ?" Kata seorang siswa yang pemalu menyatakan perasaannya dengan mata terpejam.

"Maaf senpai, bagaimana aku mau menerima senpai, melihat wajahku saja senpai tidak berani." Balas Hinata

"Bagaimana denganku Hinata-chan ? Aku berani menatapmu bahkan kalau kau mau aku berani menciummu." Kata senpai yang sangat percaya diri.

'Iuhhh , apa-apaan orang ini belum apa-apa sudah ingin menciumku' Pikir Hinata

"Maaf senpai aku tidak suka orang mesum!" Kata Hinata sambil melempar buku ke arah senpai tersebut.

"Ingat ya senpai, aku tidak mau menerima kalian kalau kalian tidak lebih kaya dari aku, tampan, berani, dan yang terpenting tidak mesum !" Hinata berteriak di dalam kelas.

"Kalau aku bagaimana Hinata-chan ? Aku berani , tidak mesum , aku juga kaya, dan aku juga tampan loohh " Kata seorang siswa.

Hinata mencari-cari darimana asal suara tersebut dan ternyata ...

"Ah , tentu saja aku mau denganmu hehe ."

Jawaban Hinata membuat senpai-senpai yang sedang menunggu gilirannya kembali ke kelasnya masing masing

"Arigatou, Kiba-kun" Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum .

"Heh, itulah gunanya sahabat " Balas Kiba

Ya , Kiba adalah sahabat Hinata , bukan pacar . Walaupun Kiba juga menyukai Hinata , ya Kiba sempat menembak Hinata tapi ditolak, karena Hinata hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Sakit ya memang sakit. Hinata menjawab seperti itu hanya untuk menghindar dari pernyataan cinta senpai-senpai nya .

 **Flashback End**

"Hah terserah kau saja Hinata-chan. Kau ini kan murid terpopuler, jadi kau bebas melakukan apa yang kamu mau, kau melakukan kesalahan pun tetap ada yang menyukaimu. Hampir semua siswa di KHS suka padamu " Kata Ino

"Iya, dan hampir setiap hari pula ada yang menyatakan cinta padamu " Tambah Sakura

"Tunggu tunggu, apa maksudmu hampir semua siswa Ino-chan ? Bukankah memang semua siswa di sini suka padaku ?" Tanya Hinata bingung .

"Heh , kamu itu percaya diri sekali Hi-na-ta-chan . Ada satu siswa yang menurutku tidak tertarik denganmu" Jawab Ino

"Siapa itu Ino ? Apakah dia kaya ? Tampan ? Berani ?" Balas Hinata

"Dia ituu... "

To be Continued ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Lucky Bet**

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-san

Banyak kekurangan dalan fict ini

OOC-Miss Typo-No bully

Maklum Newbie

"Heh , kamu itu percaya diri sekali Hi-na-ta-chan . Ada satu siswa yang menurutku tidak tertarik denganmu" Jawab Ino

"Siapa itu Ino ? Apakah dia kaya ? Tampan ? Berani ?" Balas Hinata

"Dia ituu... "

" ... si Uzumaki " Balas Ino

"Ya ya ya itu betul sekali " Tambah Sakura

"Heh betulkah ? Darimana kau tau itu Ino-chan ?"Tanya Hinata penasaran

"Tentu saja aku tau, semua murid di kelas kita juga tau, karena hanya si Uzumaki yang cuek padamu, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu Hinata-chan." Jawab Ino dengan yakin

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat dia bersujud dan memohon kepadaku " Jawab Hinata dengan senyum kesombongannya yang manis .

"Heh percaya diri sekali kamu Hinata-chan, bagaimana kalu kita bertaruh ? Jika kamu bisa mendapatkannya dalam waktu 1 bulan, kami akan melakukan apapun yang kamu suruh selama 1 bulan." Tawar Ino

"Hah, hanya mendapaktan seseorang tidak susah untukku Ino-chan , Sakura- chan" Jawab Hinata dengan menyombongkan diri

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita deal ?" Ucap Sakura dan Ino

"Deal " Jawab Hinata. Dan taruhan mereka pun dimulai

"Tapi tunggu dulu, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. Si Uzumaki yang kau sebut itu siapa ?Aku tidak mengenalnya." Sambung Hinata

"Hah ? Kau itu Hinata-chan, teman sekelas sendiri tidak tahu. Dia itu yang tampan, rambutnya pirang, matanya biru sebiru lautan , dan duduk paling belakang di dekat jendala sendirian ." Jawab Ino

"Wajar saja dia duduk sendirian, dia itu miskin walaupun tampan ." Jawab Sakura .

"Hampir semua murid di KHS juga tidak mau berteman dengannya kecuali jendela." Sambung Sakura sambil tertawa .

"Iya, dan kudengar dia itu hanya tinggal dengan Ibunya, karena ayahnya tidak diketahui, dia juga memiliki seorang adik bernama Hana-chan."

'Oh, orang miskin yaa. Kalau hanya dia sih mudah aku mendapatkannya ' Kata Hinata dalam hati .

"Ino-chan kenapa kamu bisa tau sebanyak itu tentang si Uzumaki ini ?" Tanya Hinata bingung

"A-a- anoo, aku sempat suka dengannya pas awal masuk sekolah" Jawab Ino malu-malu

"Benarkah? Apakah kamu tidak bisa mendapatkannya Ino-chan ? Hahaha " Tanya Hinata dibarengi tawa jahatnya

"Huh? Bukan begitu Hinata-chan, aku hanya sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengannya, dia itu orangnya dingin sekali, apalagi terhadap wanita"

"Bilang saja kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya Ino-chan" Ledek Sakura

" Hei bisakah kalian minggir ? Kalian menghalangi jalan ku ! " Ujar seseorang dengan suara baritone, menghentikan kegiatan ketiga siswi tersebut. Ketiga siswi tersebut menoleh ke orang yang berbicara tersebut, yang tidak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto

" Hey , bisakah kau sopan sedikit ? Kau tidak tau siapa aku , Uzumaki-baka ?" Jawab Hinata dengan nada marah .

" Huh, maaf Hyuga-san, aku tau siapa kamu, karena aku sekelas denganmu. Tapi, bisakah kau minggir ? Karena aku malas berurusan dengan orang kaya yang sombong sepertimu" Ucap Naruto dingin sambil berjalan membelah grup tersebut .

" Ahh " Hinata dan sahabatnya jatuh kesakitan karena ditabrak oleh Naruto. Kejadian tersebut terlihat oleh sahabat Hinata , yaitu Kiba.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan ?" Tanya Kiba

"Hah , Kiba-kun orang itu, si Uzumaki dia menabrakku sampai aku, Ino-chan, dan Sakura-chan jatuh " Jawab Hinata

"Berani sekali si Uzumaki itu, akan ku beri pelajaran dia " Ujar Kiba. "Kau tunggu di sini Hinata-chan aku ingin memberi dia pelajaran" Lanjut Kiba .

"Heu um, Arigato Kiba-kun" Jawab Hinata

"Itulah gunanya sahabat." Setelah itu Kiba langsung menghampiri pemuda pirang yang menabrak Hinata tadi.

"Hey kau Uzumaki, berhenti kau !" Teriak Kiba

Merasa dipanggil, Naruto menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. "Ya ada apa Inuzuka-san ?" Tanyanya.

 **Bruuaakkkk !**

Naruto dipukul oleh Kiba

"Hey apa-apaan ini ?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Kau apakan Hinata-chan ? Hah ?" Kiba balik bertanya

"Oh maksudmu Hyuga-san dan pengikutnya? Aku tidak apa-apakan mereka, aku hanya berjalan dan tak sengaja menabrak mereka karena mereka menghalangi jalanku." Jawab pemuda pirang tersebut dengan santai .

Kiba yang sudah emosi ingin menghajarnya lagi sebelum suara menghentikan kegiatan Kiba.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, kalian berdua ikut ke ruangan saya " Suara tersebut ternyata berasal dari seorang Wanita berambut pirang, berdada besar a.k.a Kepala sekolah KHS Senju Tsunade.

"Baik Tsunade-sama" Jawab mereka berdua

Skip

Di tempat Hinata

"Hey Hinata-chan, kenapa kau jahat sekali ? Padahal si Uzumaki itu hanya menabrak kita pelan, kau tidak perlu mengadukannya kepada Kiba-kun. Kasihan si Uzumaki itu" Ucap Ino.

"Iya benar Hinata-chan" Sakura setuju.

"Biarkan saja si Uzumaki itu, sudah miskin, sombong pula " Jawab Hinata

"Tapi kau seharusnya baik padanya Hinata-chan, kau ingat kan taruhanmu ? Bagaimana kamu menang jika kamu jahat padanya." Ujar Sakura

"Hei Sakura-baka, kenapa kau memberinya saran ? Kau ingin dia menang ?" Tanya Ino kesal

"Gomen Ino-pig, aku lupa hehe" Jawab Sakura

"Benar juga saranmu Sakura-chan, arigatou sarannya Sakura-chan, Berarti besok aku harus meminta maaf padanya. Dan kalian siap-siap lah menjadi budak ku selama sebulan, hehe" Ucap Hinata sambil tertawa

Skip

Di tempat Naruto

"Ini semua gara-gara mu Uzumaki, kita disuruh membersihkan toilet sekolah !" Ucap Kiba

"Kenapa jadi salahku? Kau yang memukulku tanpa sebab Inuzuka-san" Jawab Naruto

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, kau saja yang membersihkan toilet sekolah, masa orang sepertiku membersihkan toilet. Dan ingat, jangan bicara dengan Kepala Sekolah soal ini." Ancam Kiba

"Baiklah " Jawab Naruto sambil menghela nafas. 'Kebiasaan orang kaya, tidak mau melakukan perintah hanya karna gengsi' Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, waktunya para murid untuk pulang. Di depan gerbang sekolah sudah ada 3 sahabat yang menunggu jemputannya.

"Ah itu dia jemputanku, nee Hinata-chan, Ino-chan aku duluan ya."

Ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan

"Iya Sakura-chan hati-hati di jalan ya" Ucap Ino dan Hinata

"Nee Hinata-chan, kapan kau mau minta maaf dengan si Uzumaki tersebut?"

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa Ino-chan, mungkin nanti." Jawab Hinata

"Oh itu jemputanku sudah datang di sebrang jalan , aku duluan ya Hinata-chan " Ucap Ino sambil berlari menyebrang jalan.

"Iya, Ino-chan "Jawab Hinata

Ino yang sedang menyebrang jalan, melambaikan tangan ke Hinata tanpa melihat lalu lintas dan ...

"Ino-chan awass !" Teriak Hinata

 **Brukkkk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucky Bet**

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-san

Banyak kekurangan dalan fict ini

OOC-Miss Typo-No bully

Maklum Newbie

"Ino-chan awass !" Teriak Hinata

 **Brukkkk**

Ino hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, terakhir kali yang dia lihat adalah mobil yang melaju kencang, yang mengarah kepadanya . 'Apa mungkin aku sudah mati ? Kenapa ditabrak mobil tidak ada rasa sakitnya sama sekali' Pikir Ino.

Kemudian dia membuka matanya dan yang dia lihat adalah Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Hey Yamanaka-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto

"Arigatou Uzumaki-san, aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Ino sambil dibantu bangun oleh Naruto

"Hey kau Uzumaki, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap sahabatku? Kau melecehkannya tau!" Teriak Hinata dari sebrang jalan sambil menghampiri Ino.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan langsung jalan tanpa menghiraukan apa yang Hinata katakan. 'Huh, kebiasaan orang seperti dia, asal menuduh tanpa tau kejadiannya'

Ino yang melihat Naruto pergi, memanggilnya kembali

"Uzumaki-san sekali lagi arigatou." Ucap Ino sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat

"Hah, tidak usah berlebihan Yamanaka-san, aku juga tidak berniat, hanya kebetulan saja." Jawab Naruto lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

"Nee Hinata-chan, apa yang kamu katakan barusan kepada Naruto? Kamu tidak tau kalau barusan dia yang menolongku ?" Tanya Ino dengan nada kesal

"Hehhh? Benarkah? Aku kira kamu dilecehkan oleh si Uzumaki itu Ino-chan" Jawab Hinata

"Sebaiknya kau jangan asal menuduh Hinata-chan, sebelum mengetahui kejadiannya!"Ucap Ino kesal, lalu langsung berjalan menuju mobil jemputannya, meninggalkan Hinata mematung.

'Heh, baru sekali Ino-chan marah kepadaku, apa kesalahanku sangat besar ?'Pikir Hinata yang masih mematung "Hah, sudahlah besok aku minta maaf saja, pasti dia mau memaafkanku."Ucap Hinata pelan

Skip Time

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasanya ada ajang pernyataan cinta di kelas Hinata. Naruto yang baru memasuki kelas hanya bisa menghela nafas, 'Hah, apa mereka tidak punya kegiatan lain.' Pikir Naruto

"Maaf senpai-senpai, bisakah kalian mengutarakan perasaan kalian selain di kelas kami, kalian itu mengganggu kami tau."Ucap Naruto

"Siapa yang kau sebut kami Uzumaki? Mungkin hanya kau, karena kami dan kau itu berbeda. Tapi kau benar juga"Ujar Kiba

Kiba langsung menoleh ke senpai-senpainya "Hey, senpai bukankah kemarin kalian sudah tau kalau Hinata-chan hanya mau denganku" Lanjut Kiba

"Ya ya terserah kau saja" Kata Naruto yang langsung duduk di bangkunya sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Kiba langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari para senpainya akibat perkataanya. Sebelum hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi Hinata angkat bicara

"Ah, iya itu betul senpai, aku kan hanya mau dengan Kiba-kun, lagipula Kiba-kun itu berani, kaya, tidak mesum, dan tampan. Tidak seperti senpai" Ucap Hinata sekaligus membubarkan acara mengutarakan cinta tersebut

Hinata P.O.V

Dimana ya Ino-chan, senpai-senpai ini menggangguku saja, aku harus minta maaf soal yang kemarin. Ah itu dia

"Ohayou Ino-chan, Sakura-Chan" Sapaku kepada sahabatku

"Ohayou" Jawab Ino yang kuyakin masih marah karena kejadian kemarin.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan" Jawab Sakura dengan senyuman.

"Nee Ino-chan, apa kamu masih marah karena yang kemarin ?" Ucapku sedih. Sakura yang kemarin pulang lebih dulu menampilkan wajah bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin memangnya Ino-chan, Hinata-chan ?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau tanya saja sendiri pada Hinata-chan" Jawab Ino dengan dingin

"Bisa kamu jelaskan, Hinata-chan?" Pinta Sakura. Lalu aku menjelaskan kejadian kemarin kepadanya.

Flashback

 **Brukkkk**

Ino hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, terakhir kali yang dia lihat adalah mobil yang melaju kencang, yang mengarah kepadanya . 'Apa mungkin aku sudah mati ? Kenapa ditabrak mobil tidak ada rasa sakitnya sama sekali' Pikir Ino.

Kemudian dia membuka matanya dan yang dia lihat adalah Naruto dengan wajah cemas.

"Hey Yamanaka-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto

"Arigatou Uzumaki-san, aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Ino sambil dibantu bangun oleh Naruto

"Hey kau Uzumaki, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap sahabatku? Kau melecehkannya tau!" Teriak Hinata.

Flashback End

"Jadi begitu, Sakura-chan, setelah itu Ino-chan, marah padaku" Ucapku sedih.

"Hahhh jelas saja dia marah padamu Hinata-chan, kau itu jahat sekali Hinata-chan, kalau aku jadi Ino-chan, aku juga pasti marah padaku" Jawab sahabatku

"Nee Ino-chan, maukah kau memaafkanku? Aku traktir deh nanti istirahat" Rayuku kepada Ino

"Hah, kau itu Hinata, tidak semua orang bisa kau sogok, dan aku hanya akan memaafkanmu jika kau meminta maaf pada Uzumaki" Jawab Ino kesal

"Baiklah, tapi setelah aku minta maaf, kau tidak marah lagi kan Ino-chan?" Ucapku yang hanya dihadiahi anggukan.

Hinata POV End

Waktu istirahat, Hinata sedang mencari-cari sosok pemuda berambut pirang, dan hasilnya nihil. Karena tidak menemukan orang yang dia cari, Hinata memutuskan untuk ke toilet sebentar lalu lanjut mencarinya.

'Hah, kemana sih si Uzumaki itu' Gumam Hinata. Ketika Hinata hendak masuk ke toilet, dia menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Uzumaki-san" Sapa Hinata. Naruto yang merasa dipanggil, memutar kepalanya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, ada apa Hyuga-san?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang pel-an dan ember berisi air.

Ya Naruto sedang membersihkan toilet akibat kejadian kemarin dengan Kiba, dan dia hanya sendiri karena Kiba terlalu gengsi untuk membersihkan toilet.

"Kenapa kau membersihkan toilet, Uzumaki-san ?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tanyakan saja kepada temanmu Inuzuka-san itu" Jawab Naruto dingin. 'Oh jadi gara-gara kemarin, haha rasain kau Uzumaki. Ehh, aku kan kesini ingin minta maaf' Pikir Hinata

"Hey Hyuga-san, kalau tidak ada yang kau perlukan, pergilah. Kau hanya memperlambat tugasku saja"Ucap Naruto

"Ano, Gomennasai Uzumaki-san, atas kelakuan temanku dan atas kejadian kemarin" Ujar Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat

"Kalau kau disuruh minta maaf oleh temanmu Yamanaka-san itu .Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Hyuga-san, aku sudah memaafkanmu, sekarang pergilah aku masih ada pekerjaan." Kata Naruto dingin

'Kenapa dia bisa tau kalau aku disuruh Ino-chan, hah buat apa aku pikirkan, yang penting aku sudah minta maaf' .

"Arigatou Uzumaki-san" Ucap Hinata lalu pergi menemui sahabatnya

Skip

"Hey, Ino-chan, aku sudah minta maaf tadi kepada si Uzumaki, jadi kau sudah tidak marah lagi kan?" Ujar Hinata senang

"Benarkah? Apa dia memaafkanmu?" Tanya Ino

"Tentu saja, mana ada laki-laki yang tidak memaafkanku" Ucap Hinata sombong.

"Terserah kamu saja Hinata-chan, dan ingat waktumu tinggal 29 hari lagi" Jawab Ino

"Astaga aku lupa" Ucap Hinata sambil menepuk jidatnya.

 **Skip time**

'Apa yang pertama-tama harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkan Uzumaki itu ya' Gumam Hinata dalam hati

5 menit kemudian

'Ah aku tau, dia itu kan tadi tidak istirahat karena membersihkan toilet,dia pasti lelah aku belikan makanan dan minuman saja' Ide Hinata muncul, dan langsung ke kantin.

Naruto POV

Ah akhirnya selesai juga, aku ke kelas saja deh untuk menghilangkan lelah.

Sampai di kelas ada penampakan yang menggangguku , yaitu Sadako di tempat duduk ku

"Maaf Hyuga-san, bisakah kau minggir aku ingin beristirahat di tempat duduk ku"Ucapku pada Sadako tersebut

"Oh gomen, aku tidak melihat kamu datang Naruto-kun" Ucapnya dibarengi senyuman yang menyeramkan.

'Apa-apaan sadako ini, memanggil namaku dengan suffix -kun seperti itu' Gumamku

"Ano, Naruto-kun, ini untukmu" Ujarnya sambil memberikanku makanan dan minuman "Aku tau kau tidak makan dan minum saat istirahat karena membersihkan toilet, dan ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena temanku dan kejadian kemarin." Sambungnya

"Terima kasih Hyuga-san, tapi aku tidak lapar dan haus, kau berikan saja kepada temanmu" Ucapku

"Tapi aku memaksa Naruto-kun, dan kau itu kan juga temanku" Jawabnya dengan percaya diri sekali.

"Ah baiklah aku menerima makanan dan minuman ini, tapi tidak dengan kata 'teman' itu, karena aku tidak mempunyai teman di sini." Ucapku datar

Naruto POV End

5 menit kemudian

Setelah memberikan makanan dan minumannya kepada Naruto, Hinata langsung menghampiri sahabatnya

"Bagaimana percobaan pertamamu itu Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura

"Sepertinya tidak berjalan baik, dia itu dingin sekali, apa dia tinggal di kutub?" Jawab Hinata

"Bukankah sudah kubilang Hinata-chan, dia itu pria yang dingin dan cuek, dalam waktu sebulan kau mana mampu mendapatkannya" Saut Ino

"Heeyy, kau meremehkanku Ino-chan, kita lihat saja nanti akhirnya"

Ucap Hinata dengan senyum licik

 **Skip time**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, murid-murid berhamburan keluar sekolah, tak terkecuali Hinata. Hinata sedang menunggu jemputannya, dan kedua sahabatnya sudah dijemput lebih dulu. Merasa kesepian, Hinata mencari seseorang untuk menemaninya

"Naruto-kun, bisa kau kesini sebentar" Panggil Hinata kepada Naruto yang baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Naruto yang dipanggil, menghampiri Hinata " Ya, ada apa Hyuga-san?" Ujar Naruto sambil menatap Hinata

"Ano bisakah kau menemaniku menunggu jemputanku sebentar saja?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto memikir-mikir karena dia ada kerjaan 30 menit lagi.

"Ayolah kumohon, tidak akan lama, paling hanya 5 menit" Ujar Hinata memasang wajah melas.

"Baiklah, tapi jika lebih aku akan meninggalkanmu" Jawab Naruto

"He um, arigato Naruto-kun" Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman. ' Hehe mana ada orang yang menolak permintaanku, haha ' Gumam Hinata

5 menit kemudian

"Ah itu dia jemputanku, aku duluan ya Naruto-kun, terimakasih sudah menemaniku" Ucap Hinata

"Iya iya sama-sama" Jawab Naruto

Didalam mobil

"Apakah dia itu pacar anda Hinata-sama" Tanya supir Hinata yang bernama Ko

"Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengannya" Jawab Hinata

"Kenapa tidak mungkin Hinata-sama, bukankah dia tampan, dan saya yakin dia juga kaya, karena dia satu sekolah dengan anda " Ujar supir Hinata

"Kau itu salah Ko-san, memang benar dia itu tampan, mungkin yang paling tampan yang pernah aku temui, tapi dia itu dari keluarga miskin, dan aku membencinya, jadi mana mungkin dia itu pacarku" Jawab Hinata

"Oh, seperti itu. Hati-hati Hinata-sama, terkadang kebencian awal dari kecintaan" Ujar Ko

"Eh, kenapa kau malah memberiku nasihat seperti itu, perhatikan saja jalanmu." Ujar Hinata kesal

"Ha'i Hinata-sama" Jawab Ko

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Lucky Bet**

Naruto cuma punya Masashi Kishimoto-san

Banyak kurangnye enih fict

OOC-Typo-Garing

Maklum Newbie

"Kau itu salah Ko-san, memang benar dia itu tampan, mungkin yang paling tampan yang pernah aku temui, tapi dia itu dari keluarga miskin, dan aku membencinya, jadi mana mungkin dia itu pacarku" Jawab Hinata

"Oh, seperti itu. Hati-hati Hinata-sama, terkadang kebencian awal dari kecintaan" Ujar Ko

"Eh, kenapa kau malah memberiku nasihat seperti itu, perhatikan saja jalanmu." Ujar Hinata kesal

"Ha'i Hinata-sama" Jawab Ko.

Setelah pulang sekolah, dan menemani Hyuga Hinata menunggu jemputannya. Uzumaki Naruto tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya melainkan dia menuju ke kedai ramen. Naruto ke kedai ramen bukan untuk membeli ramen, melainkan dia bekerja paruh waktu disana, dia sudah 2 tahun bekerja disana.

Naruto bekerja di kedai ramen bukan untuk mengisi waktu luang, melainkan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya. Meskipun ibunya masih menerima uang yang ditransferkan oleh ayahnya. Tapi sudah 2 tahun ini ibunya tidak menggunakannya, karena Naruto melarang ibunya menggunakan uang dari pria yang tidak pernah mengunjunginya tetapi menganggap dirinya adalah ayahnya. Naruto hanya merasakan kasih sayang ayahnya selama 3 tahun, setelah adiknya Uzumaki Hana(14) dilahirkan, ayahnya pergi entah kemana.

Naruto dan adiknya bukannya tidak ingin mencari tau tentang ayahnya, tetapi setiap kali mereka menanyakan kepada ibunya tentang ayahnya, air mata selalu keluar dari mata indah wanita yang paling mereka sayangi itu, mereka tidak tega jika melihat ibunya menangis. Ibunya hanya memberi tahu siapa nama ayahnya dan pekerjaan ayahnya, yaitu Namikaze Minato (42) seorang pengusaha besar.

Naruto sangat membenci ayahnya, tetapi adiknya tidak demikian, karena adiknya terlalu baik untuk membenci seseorang, mungkin sifat itu ia dapatkan dari ibunya yaitu Uzumaki Kushina(41).

 **Naruto POV**

Aku melihat jam ku, kemudian kembali memperhatikan jalan 'Semoga tidak telat, Teuchi-ji dan Ayame-nee-chan pasti marah kalau aku telat' Gumamku 'Semua ini gara-gara si Hyuga yang meminta ditemani' Tambahku

10 menit kemudian

Ah akhirnya sampai juga, untung aku tidak telat

"Selamat sore Teuchi-ji " Sapaku kepada pemilik kedai ramen a.k.a bos ku.

"Ah sore Naruto-kun, tumben sekali kau datang jam segini, biasanya kau datang lebih awal" Jawabnya

"Gomen paman, tadi ada wanita yang memintaku menemaninya menunggu jemputan " Jelasku

"Apakah wanita itu pacarmu Naruto-kun ?" Ledeknya

"Bukan paman, dia hanya teman sekelasku. Dan aku tidak menyukainya sama se - ka - li " Jawabku

"Seterah kau saja Naruto-kun, lebih baik kamu bantu Ayame-chan sana" Pinta paman kepadaku

"Ha'i paman" Jawabku

"Halo Ayame-nee-chan, apa kamu butuh bantuan?" Tawarku kepada anak pemilik kedai Ramen

"Ah Naruto-kun, tentu saja aku membutuhkan bantuanmu" Jawabnya

 **Skip Time**

'Akhirnya, sekarang aku bisa istirahat di rumah' Aku berkata dalam hati

 **Kringgg ...**

 **Kringgg ...**

'Siapa yang menelponku malam-malam begini ?' Gumamku heran

Aku melihat ke layar ponselku, ternyata tertulis nama Kaa-chan, melihat namanya langsung saja aku angkat

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Kaa-chan?" Sapaku

"Naruto-kun, kaa-chan tidak memasak hari ini. Tolong kau bawakan Kaa-chan dan adikmu ramen ya" Kata Kaa-chan ku

"Ha'i Kaa-chan, tunggu saja di rumah" Jawabku

"Baiklah " Setelah itu Kaa-chan langsung menutup panggilannya.

"Paman, boleh aku meminta 3 ramen " Tanyaku

"Boleh Naruto-kun, kau bisa buat sendiri kan? Aku ingin beres-beres dulu" Jawab Teuchi-jiji

"Arigatou paman" Ucapku

5 menit kemudian

"Apa paman sudah selesai ?" Tanyaku

"Sudah Naruto-kun, kalau begitu kau boleh pulang. Dan jangan lupa datang besok" Kata Paman

"Ha'ii, aku tidak mungkin lupa paman, hehe. Jaa nee" Sambil melambaikan tangan aku meninggalkan paman

10 menit kemudian

Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah, hari yang melelahkan seperti biasanya.

"Tadaimaa " Ucapku sambil mengetuk pintu

"Okaeri Naruto-kun/Okaeri Naruto-nii-chan" Jawab Kaa-chan dan Hana-chan

"Ini ramennya Kaa-chan "Ucapku sambil memberikan bungkusan.

"Ah arigatou Naruto-kun, kamu tunggu di ruang tamu saja dengan Hana-chan, Kaa-chan akan menyiapkan makan malamnya" Ucap Kaa-chan sambil mengambil bungkusan

 **Naruto POV End**

 **Skip Time**

Pagi hari, Naruto berangkat ke sekolah dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sesampainya di sekolah, Naruto langsung menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Naruto bingung ketika sampai di kelas, bagaimana tidak bingung. Karena keanehan terjadi di kelasnya yaitu tidak ada ajang mengutarakan cinta senpai-senpainya kepada Hyuga Hinata, Naruto tersenyum sambil bergumam 'Mungkin senpai-senpai itu sudah diberi petunjuk oleh Kami-sama'

Tidak sampai disitu keanehan yang Naruto alami, ada satu lagi yaitu Objek yang dijadikan sasaran dalam mengutarakan cinta a.k.a Hyuga Hinata berada di tempat duduknya.

'Sedang apa wanita ini duduk di tempatku' Ucap Naruto dalam hati

"Ano maaf Hyuga-san, setahuku selama aku sekolah di sini, aku tidak pernah memiliki teman sebangku" Ujar Naruto dingin

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin menjadi teman sebangku pertamamu Naruto-kun" Jawab Hinata

'Heh, apapun yang kau rencanakan, tidak akan berhasil' Ucap Naruto dalam hati

"Tapi aku tidak ingin, Hyuga-san" Balas Naruto

"Eh kenapa begitu Naruto-kun? Dengan ataupun tanpa izinmu, aku tetap duduk di sini Naruto-kun. Lagipula di sekolah ini tidak ada larangan untuk duduk di sini" Timpal Hinata

'Keras kepala sekali wanita ini, biarkan sajalah aku tidak peduli' Pikir Naruto

"Seterah kau saja Hyuga-san" Ujar Naruto yang malas meladeni Hinata

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" Balas Hinata

Suasana kelas yang sebelumnya ramai menjadi sunyi seketika ketika Iruka datang.

"Selamat pagi minna" Sapa Iruka

"Selamat pagi sensei" Jawab semua murid kecuali Naruto. Iruka merasa ada yang berbeda dengan kelasnya. "Ah Hyuga-san kenapa tempat dudukmu pindah? Apa kamu sedang marahan dengan Yamanaka-san?" Tanya Iruka

"Tidak sensei, aku hanya ingin duduk di dekat Naruto-kun" Jawab Hinata. Siswa yang mendengarnya langsung menatap tajam Naruto, sedangkan yang ditatap malah asyik melihat keluar jendela

"Oh seperti itu, baiklah. Kita mulai saja pelajarannya" kata Iruka.

Naruto masih asyik melihat keluar jendela, sebelum tepukan menyadarkannya. "Nee Naruto-kun, Iruka-sensei sudah datang" Ucap Hinata

Naruto yang kaget, langsung melihat ke depan dan ternyata sudah ada senseinya di depan kelas. Kemudian menengok ke arah orang yang menepuknya "Ah terimakasih Hyuga-san sudah memberi tahuku " Ucap Naruto

"Tidak usah sungkan begitu Naruto-kun, itulah gunanya teman sebangku" Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum gajelas. Naruto hanya memutar matanya

 **Skip time**

Memang sudah kebiasaan Naruto menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di atap sekolah, dia tidak menyukai keramaian dan dia tidak suka berkumpul dengan orang-orang kaya. Penyebab Naruto membenci orang-orang kaya adalah ayahnya. Naruto menganggap semua orang kaya sama seperti ayahnya, mereka seperti diperbudak harta, mereka mengira segalanya bisa dibeli dan diselesaikan dengan uang.

 **Di tempat Hinata**

"Ano senpai, apakah senpai tau dimana Uzumaki-san ?"Tanya Hinata

"Kenapa kamu mencari si Uzumaki itu Hinata-chan?" Jawab senpai

"Sudahlah cepat beritahu aku senpai, aku ada perlu" Paksa Hinata

"Tadi senpai lihat dia ke atap sekolah Hinata-chan" Balas senpai

"Ah terimakasih senpai" Hinata langsung menuju ke atap sekolah

Di atap sekolah, Naruto sedang tiduran sambil mendengarkan lagu.

Kegiatan mendengarkan musik Naruto terganggu karena seseorang mengoyak-ngoyak tubuhnya.

"Nee Naruto-kun, bangun" Ucap Hinata sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto. Seketika Naruto langsung duduk dan menatap aneh Hinata 'Apalagi yang diinginkan wanita ini' Ucap Naruto dalam hati

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hyuga-san ?"Tanya Naruto

"Menemanimu" Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman

"Aku tidak ingin ditemani olehmu Hyuga-san" Balas Naruto

"Kau ingin ataupun tidak, aku akan tetap menemanimu Naruto-kun" Balas Hinata

'Heh, seharusnya aku sudah tau dia akan menjawab seperti itu. Lebih baik aku mencari tempat lain untuk menyendiri' Pikir Naruto.

Ketika Naruto bangun dari posisi duduknya, tangannya ditahan oleh Hinata

"Kamu mau kemana Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku mau mencari tempat lain Hyuga-san, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" Pinta Naruto

"Disini lah dulu sebentar Naruto-kun, apa kamu tidak kasihan denganku? Aku sudah cape-cape membuatkanmu bekal, menanjak tangga untuk mencapai kesini, dan kamu malah mau meninggalkanku" Jawab Hinata

"Tetapi aku tidak meminta semua itu Hyuga-san, kau melakukannya atas kemauanmu sendiri" Balas Naruto

"Ayolah Naruto-kun, kumohon" Pinta Hinata dengan wajah sedihnya

'Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan Hyuga-san' Tanya Naruto dalam hati

"Baiklah, tetapi ingat, ini hanya sekali seumur hidup" Jawab Naruto

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk itu" Balas Hinata dengan senyuman

 **Skip time**

Bel telah berbunyi, tanda waktu istirahat telah selesai. Semua murid bergegas masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing tak terkecuali Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya didampingi oleh Hyuga Hinata, ini adalah pemandangan paling aneh. Siswa yang paling dibenci di KHS berjalan berdampingan dengan siswi paling disukai di KHS. Disaat Naruto dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan menuju kelasnya ada sepasang iris yang menatapnya tidak senang.

'Sedang apa si Uzumaki itu dekat-dekat dengan Hinata-chan' Tanya Kiba dalam hati

Sesampainya Naruto dan Hinata dikelas. Seisi kelas memperhatikan mereka berdua tak terkecuali Ino dan Sakura. Hinata memberikan kedipan mata kepada dua sahabatnya itu

"Sepertinya Hinata-chan, sudah memulai misinya Ino-chan" Bisik Sakura kepada sahabatnya

"Iya Sakura-chan, kita lihat saja nanti apakah dia bisa mendapatkan Uzumaki itu dalam waktu 1 bulan" Balas Ino dengan bisikan pula dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura

Suasana kelas yang tadinya tenang menjadi tegang karena...

"Hey Uzumaki, sejak kapan kau berteman dengan Hinata-chan? Dan apa alasanmu berteman dengan Hinata-chan ?" Tanya Kiba

"Itu bukan urusanmu Inuzuka-san, lagipula aku tidak berteman dengan Hyuga-san" Jawab Naruto

"Jelas itu urusanku Uzumaki, Apa kau hanya ingin menjilati harta Hinata-chan?" Bentak Kiba. Naruto hanya duduk santai ditempatnya, tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kiba

"Jawab aku Uzumaki! Apa ayah dan ibumu tidak mampu memberimu bekal ?" Ujar Kiba. Naruto yang mendengar ibunya disebut mulai emosi

"Kau tidak perlu menyebut-nyebut ibuku Inuzuka-san" Jawab Naruto dengan nada sedikit tinggi

"Kenapa begitu Uzumaki? Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh ibumu menjadi pelacur agar bisa membekali anaknya?" Ucap Kiba.

"Cukup Kiba-kun kau sudah kelewatan" Bentak Hinata

"Biarkan saja Hinata-chan, ini kulakukan agar kamu tidak dibodohi oleh Uzumaki ini" Jawab Kiba

Naruto yang mendengar ibunya dihina langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Kiba.

Beberapa detik kemudian

Bruaakkk !

Naruto memukul Kiba

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, tidak usah menyebut ibuku. Kau bebas menghinaku tapi jangan menghina ibuku!" Ucap Naruto dibarengi pukulannya."Heh kau menantangku Uzumaki ? Baiklah ayo" Jawab Kiba

"Kau yang memaksaku Inuzuka-san" Balas Naruto yang sudah emosi

 **Bruak Bruak Bruak !**

Setiap pukulan Naruto mengenai wajah Kiba, tetapi setiap pukulan Kiba ditangkis oleh Naruto. Teman sekelasnya hanya bisa menonton Naruto memukuli Kiba, saking takutnya melihat orang yang pendiam menjadi garang seperti ini

"Hentikan Naruto-kunnnn, kasihan Kiba-kun !" Teriak Hinata. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menghampiri Hinata

"Heh kau bilang kasihan Hyuga-san? Apa kau tidak sadar ini semua karena ulahmu. Kalau kau tidak mendekatiku, si pecundang ini tidak akan menghina ibuku, kalau dia tidak menghina ibuku, dia tidak akan babak belur seperti itu. Dan satu lagi **berhentilah mengikutiku** !" Ucap Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan kelasnya

 **To be Continued**

 **Yang review ini mirip fict Destiny, mungkin iya tapi author jamin gabakal sama kok.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Lucky Bet**

Naruto cuma punya Masashi Kishimoto-san

Banyak kurangnye enih fict

OOC-Typo-Garing

Maklum Newbie

 **Bruak Bruak Bruak !**

Setiap pukulan Naruto mengenai wajah Kiba, tetapi setiap pukulan Kiba ditangkis oleh Naruto. Teman sekelasnya hanya bisa menonton Naruto memukuli Kiba, saking takutnya melihat orang yang pendiam menjadi garang seperti ini

"Hentikan Naruto-kunnnn, kasihan Kiba-kun !" Teriak Hinata. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menghampiri Hinata

"Heh kau bilang kasihan Hyuga-san? Apa kau tidak sadar ini semua karena ulahmu. Kalau kau tidak mendekatiku, si pecundang ini tidak akan menghina ibuku, kalau dia tidak menghina ibuku, dia tidak akan babak belur seperti itu. Dan satu lagi **berhentilah mengikutiku** !" Ucap Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan kelasnya

 **Skip time**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, semua murid KHS sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Tetapi tidak dengan Hinata. Hinata masih menatap bangku kosong di sebelahnya dengan tatapan kosong, sejak kejadian tadi Naruto juga belum kembali ke kelasnya, Naruto pergi tanpa ada yang tahu keberadaannya, Naruto juga melupakan tasnya yang masih tertinggal di kelas.

Hinata yang melihat tas Naruto, berinisiatif mengantarkannya karena sang pemilik belum juga mengambilnya. 'Bagaimana aku ingin mengantarkannya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu rumahnya dimana, ah mungkin Ino-chan tau' Ucap Hinata dalam hati

Hinata langsung menghampiri kedua sahabatnya

"Ano Ino-chan, apa kamu tau dimana rumah si Uzumaki itu ?" Tanya Hinata pada Ino

"Ah gomen Hinata-chan, aku tidak tau" Jawab Ino. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung memasang raut muka kecewa.

"Tapi setauku dia itu bekerja paruh waktu di kedai ramen Hinata-chan" Sambung Ino. Raut muka Hinata langsung berubah, yang sebelumnya sedih menjadi senang

"Eh betulkah? Dimana kedai ramen itu Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Nanti saja aku antar Hinata-chan, aku sedang ada waktu luang kok" Jawab Ino

"Ah tidak usah Ino-chan, aku bisa sendiri kok. Sekalian aku ingin minta maaf padanya soal kejadian tadi" Ucap Hinata. Sakura dan Ino menaikkan sebelah alis mereka. Mereka heran, selama mereka berteman dengan Hinata, mereka tidak pernah sama sekali melihat Hinata meminta maaf kepada seorang pria.

"Eh Sakura-chan, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Seorang Hyuga Hinata ingin meminta maaf kepada seorang pria" Ledek Ino

"Ternyata pendengaranmu sama denganku Ino-chan, mungkin kita sedang bermimpi " Jawab Sakura

"Berhentilah meledekku! Kalian jangan salah paham dulu, aku ingin minta maaf karena aku ingin memenangkan taruhan kita, mana mungkin aku menang jika dia marah padaku." Ucap Hinata geram

"Ha'i seterah kamu saja nanti aku kirim alamatnya Hinata-chan. Dan ingat misimu sudah berjalan hampir satu minggu, tapi kamu belum memperlihatkan hasil sedikitpun, hehe" Ucap Ino sambil tertawa meledek

"Teruslah meledekku Ino-chan, kau tunggu saja hukumanmu tidak lama lagi" Balas Hinata

 **Skip time**

"Ko-san, bisa kau antar aku ke alamat ini?" Pinta Hinata seraya menunjukkan alamat

"Ha'ii Hinata-sama" Balas supir Hinata. Setelah itu Hinata dan supirnya menuju kedai ramen.

5 menit kemudian

"Hinata-sama, bukankah itu pemuda yang bersama anda waktu itu?" Ujar supir Hinata

"Siapa maksudmu Ko-san?" Balas Hinata

"Itu pemuda yang berambut pirang, yang sedang duduk di taman"

Ujar Ko. Hinata langsung melihat orang yang dimaksud oleh supirnya itu.

"Berhenti " Hinata berteriak. Ko langsung mengerem mendadak

"Anda mengagetkan saya saja Hinata-sama. Kenapa kita tidak mendekatinya saja?" Saran Ko

"Tidak, kita di sini saja"Jawab Hinata

"Eh, apa anda mengagumi pemuda itu diam-diam Hinata-sama?" Ledek Ko

"Itu bukan urusanmu Ko-san, bisakah kau tidak menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu !" Bentak Hinata

"Gomennasai Hinata-sama" Ujar Ko

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Hinata-sama, sepertinya temanmu itu ingin pergi ke suatu tempat"

Ucap Ko memberitahu Hinata

"Ah iya, kita ikuti saja dia Ko-san, tapi jangan sampai ketahuan kita harus jaga jarak" Ujar Hinata

"Ha'ii Hinata-sama" Jawab Ko

Pelan-pelan Hinata dan supirnya mengikuti Naruto sampai ke kedai ramen tempat Naruto bekerja.

"Berhenti di sini saja Ko-san. Kau boleh pulang duluan Ko-san" Ujar Hinata

"Ah baiklah Hinata-sama. Hubungi saya saja Hinata-sama jika anda membutuhkan saya" Balas Ko

"Ha'ii arigatou Ko-san" Ucap Hinata, lalu Ko langsung meninggalkan Hinata

Setelah Ko meninggalkannya, Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam kedai ramen

"Selamat sore nona, anda ingin memesan apa?" Sapa pemilik kedai ramen a.k.a Teuchi

"Selamat sore paman, sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku." Jawab Hinata

"Tunggu sebentar, apakah anda nona Hinata? Putri Hyuga Hiashi?" Pertanyaan Teuchi hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata "Mana mungkin anda memiliki teman di sini, haha. Di sini hanya ada aku, anakku, dan pegawaiku. Tidak mungkin salah satu dari kami adalah teman anda Hinata-sama" Ucap Teuchi yang bingung

"Kalau aku boleh tau, siapa nama anak anda dan siapa nama pegawai anda paman?" Tanya Hinata

"Anakku namanya Ayame, dan pegawaiku namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Apakah mereka salah satu temanmu ? Haha mana mungkin" Ujar Teuchi dengan tawanya

"Kenapa tidak mungkin paman? Naruto-kun memang temanku" Balas Hinata dengan senyuman

"Naruto-kun? Dia pernah memberi tahuku kalau dia tidak memiliki teman Hinata-sama" Kata Teuchi bingung.

"Benarkah? Berarti dia bohong, boleh aku bertemu dengannya paman?" Pinta Hinata

"Tentu boleh Hinata-sama. Biar saya panggilkan, ngomong-ngomong anda mau memesan apa Hinata-sama?" Tanya

"Arigatou paman, aku Miso Ramen saja" Jawab Hinata

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya Hinata-sama" Ujar Teuchi dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata

"Naruto-kun ke sini sebentar, ada temanmu yang ingin menemuimu" Teriak Teuchi

"Teman? Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu Teuchi-ji kalau aku tidak memiliki teman" Jawab Naruto

"Tapi dia bilang kalau dia temanmu. Kamu temuilah sebentar, biar paman yang mengerjakan pekerjaanmu" Ujar Teuchi

"Ha'ii paman tunggu sebentar" Setelah itu Naruto langsung menemui 'teman'nya

"Naruto-kun" Sapa Hinata 'Oh kami-sama ujian apalagi yang kau berikan? Kenapa wanita ini muncul lagi' Keluh Naruto

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan mengikuti aku lagi Hyuga-san" Ucap Naruto dingin.

"Aku kesini ingin meminta maaf kepadamu Naruto-kun, dan aku ingin mengantarkan tasmu" Ujar Hinata sambil memberikan tas

"Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf Hyuga-san, aku yang bersalah karena termakan emosi hanya karena omongan Inuzuka-san. Dan terima kasih telah mengantarkan tasku" Ucap Naruto

"Naruto-kun, tolong bawakan Miso Ramen untuk Hinata-sama" Teriak Teuchi

"Ha'ii Teuchi-ji" Jawab Naruto

10 menit kemudian

Hinata sudah selesai memakan pesanannya, dan sekarang dia bingung mau apa.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Hyuga-san? " Tanya Naruto

"Sudah Naruto-kun" Jawab Hinata "Kalau sudah tidak ada yang diperlukan, pulanglah Hyuga-san" Suruh Naruto

"Apa kamu mengusirku Naruto-kun?" Ucap Hinata dengan wajah sedih "Tidak, aku hanya memberimu saran" Jawab Naruto tanpa ekspresi

"Aku juga ingin pulang, tapi supirku sudah pulang duluan Naruto-kun" Curhat Hinata "Aku tidak bertanya tentang itu Hyuga-san" Jawab Naruto dingin "Bukankah orang kaya bisa menyuruh supirnya kapan saja? Kenapa kau tidak telpon saja" Sambung Naruto

"Tidak semua orang kaya seperti yang kamu kira Naruto-kun, lagipula supirku sedang tidak bisa, karena sedang mengantarkan Tou-san ku" Balas Hinata

"Tapi menurutku kalian itu sama". Balas Naruto "Kalau sudah tidak ada yang diperlukan lagi, aku sebaiknya melanjutkan pekerjaanku lagi" Pamit Naruto langsung menuju dapur.

"Apa anda sudah ingin pulang Hinata-sama ?" Sapa Teuchi

"Ah iya paman, arigatou ramennya paman" Balas Hinata dengan lembut.

"Apa anda dijemput supir anda Hinata-sama?" Tanya Teuchi

"Tidak paman, aku pulang sendiri. Supirku sedang mengantar Tou-san ku" Jawab Hinata

"Apa anda ingin saya meminta Naruto-kun untuk mengantar anda?" Tanya Teuchi

"Mana mungkin Naruto-kun mau mengantarku paman. Melihat wajahku saja seolah-olah dia jijik" Hinata memasang muka melas.

"Tentu saja dia mau, serahkan saja semuanya pada saya Hinata-sama" Ujar Teuchi dengan percaya diri. "Naruto-kun, Hinata-sama ingin kamu mengantarnya pulang" Teriak Teuchi

Naruto yang mendengarnya kaget "Aku tidak mau Teuchi-ji-san. Lagipula aku masih ada pekerjaan di sini." Tolak Naruto

"Biarkan saja pekerjaan itu, Ayame-chan bisa mengerjakannya sendirian. Kamu antar saja Hinata-sama, ini perintah Naruto-kun dari ku sebagai bossmu." Ucap Teuchi

"Baiklah baiklah" Balas Naruto 'Merepotkan sekali wanita itu' Runtuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Arigatou, aku pamit dulu ya paman, besok aku ke sini lagi "

Pamit Hinata pada Teuchi

"Iya Hinata-sama, saya akan senang jika anda datang ke sini lagi " Balas Teuchi

"Cepatlah Hyuga-san, kau mau kuantar atau tidak" Ucap Naruto

"Iya iya Naruto-kun, kamu ini tidak sabaran sekali" Balas Hinata dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto

Diperjalanan yang selalu memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka adalah Hinata, kadang Naruto menjawab dengan singkat dan kadang tidak menjawab.

"Nee Naruto-kun, apa kamu memiliki seseorang yang kamu sayangi?" Tanya Hinata dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto

"Boleh aku tau siapa itu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata penasaran

"Kaa-chan dan Hana-chan" Jawab Naruto singkat

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu Naruto-kun, maksudku seperti laki-laki menyayangi perempuan!" Ujar Hinata kesal

"Aku menyayangi mereka, seperti laki-laki menyayangi perempuan"Balas Naruto

"Bukan seperti itu, contohnya seperti... Ano.. seperti Aku menyayangimu Naruto-kun" Ujar Hinata malu malu. Dan Naruto tidak membalasnya

"Apa kamu tidak menyayangiku Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. "Tidak" Jawab Naruto singkat

"Lalu, apa yang kamu rasakan terhadapku Naruto-kun?" Hinata penasaran dengan perasaan Naruto terhadapnya

"Membencimu" Jalan Hinata terhenti mendengar jawaban Naruto "Kau mau pulang, atau hanya berdiam diri di situ Hyuga-san" Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya 'Walaupun dia membenciku setidaknya dia peduli padaku, itu masih memberiku harapan untuk mendapatkannya' Kata Hinata dalam hati.

"Boleh aku bertanya Naruto-kun? Kenapa kamu membenciku?" Pertanyaan Hinata yang lain.

"Aku tidak membenci dirimu Hyuga-san, aku hanya membenci sifatmu, sifat kalian itu semua sama saja, kalian orang kaya itu semua sama menganggap semuanya bisa dibeli dengan uang dan semuanya bisa diselesaikan dengan uang. Dan jika kalian menginginkan sesuatu, kalian harus mendapatkannya tanpa memperdulikan orang lain. Itulah kenapa aku membencimu Hyuga-san" Jawab Naruto dengan tegas

Hinata terdiam, dia mencerna bait per bait perkataan Naruto. 'Apa semua yang dibicarakan Naruto-kun benar?' Gumamnya dalam hati

"Apa rumahmu masih jauh Hyuga-san?" Tanya Naruto membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya

"Sedikit lagi Naruto-kun" Jawab Hinata

5 menit kemudian

"Ah kita sudah sampai Naruto-kun, kamu cukup mengantarku sampai sini saja, kalau Ayahku melihat bisa repot jika aku diantar seorang pria" Ujar Hinata, Naruto hanya mengangguk

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata "Hn" hanya itulah jawaban Naruto, setelah itu dia pulang ke rumahnya

"Tadaiimaa Kaa-chan, Hana-chan" Sapa Naruto

"Okaeri Naruto-kun/Okaeri Naruto-nii-chan" Jawab Kushina dan Hana

"Kaa-chan memasak apa hari ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Kaa-chan memasak sayuran Naruto-kun, kamu ganti pakaianmu dulu, Kaa-chan dan Hana-chan menunggu di ruang tamu" Jawab Kaa-chan. Memang sudah kebiasaan keluarga Uzumaki makan malam di ruang tamu.

"Ha'ii Kaa-chan" Jawab Naruto langsung mengganti pakaiannya

5 menit kemudian

"Kamu harus banyak-banyak memakan sayuran Naruto-kun, supaya kamu terus sehat, biaya berobat kan mahal, sedangkan kita hanya orang miskin. Pasti kamu tidak ingin melihat Kaa-chan sengsara kan?"Ucap Kushina

"Ha'ii Kaa-chan aku akan memakan sayuran yang banyak agar Kaa-chan selalu tersenyum" Ucap Naruto sambil mengecup dahi Kaa-channya. Tetapi ada yang cemburu Naruto mengecup dahi Kaa-channya

"Nee Naruto-nii-chan kenapa hanya Kaa-chan yang dicium, aku kan juga mau" Ucap Hana sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Itu membuatnya tampak lucu sekali, semua orang serasa ingin mengigitnya.

"Rupanya imotou ku yang lucu ini cemburu pada Kaa-channya. Khusus untuk Hana-chan aku beri tiga ciuman" Balas Naruto sambil mengecup dahi dan kedua pipi adiknya itu

'Kami-sama aku mohon jangan pisahkan keluarga kami. Aku memohon kepadamu dengan sangat Kami-sama' Do'a Naruto dalam hati

 **Skip time**

Sinar matahari dan kicauan burung menghiasi kota Tokyo di pagi hari. Semua penduduk Tokyo sedang menjalani rutinitasnya, tak terkecuali Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru sebiru lautan itu juga sedang menjalani rutinitasnya di pagi hari yaitu berangkat ke sekolah dan mengantar adiknya sekolah, karena jalur sekolahnya melewati jalur sekolah adiknya.

Jarak rumah Naruto ke sekolah kira-kira 30 menit jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Alasan kenapa Naruto berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya ada 2 yaitu pertama Naruto tidak memiliki kendaraan dan kedua karena dia lebih suka jalan kaki.

30 menit kemudian

Uzumaki Naruto memasuki ruang kelasnya. Dan seperti biasa dia mendapatkan tatapan tidak mengenakan dari teman sekelasnya terutama Inuzuka tidak langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya tetapi dia malah menuju ke tempat duduk Inuzuka Kiba. Semua teman sekelasnya memasang muka cemas mengingat sejadian kemarin yang melibatkan Uzumaki Naruto dan Inuzuka Kiba tak terkecuali Hinata.

'Apa yang akan Naruto-kun lakukan terhadap Kiba-kun' Pikir Hinata, hal-hal negatif langsung memenuhi pikiran Hinata, tapi yang ada di pikiran Hinata tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin Inuzuka-san" Ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di depan Kiba

'Syukurlah, ternyata Naruto-kun tidak seperti yang aku kira' Batin Hinata

"Heh, kau kira hanya dengan minta maaf semua urusan ini bisa selesai Uzumaki? Heh bodoh sekali kalau kau berfikir begitu" Ucap Kiba kesal. Hinata yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri keduanya

"Sudahlah Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun kan sudah minta maaf kepadamu, kenapa kamu tidak memaafkannya?" Saran Hinata sambil tersenyum kepada Kiba

"Tapi kan Hinata-chan..." Belum selesai Kiba berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Hinata

"Kumohon Kiba-kun, untukku?" Ucap Hinata

"Baiklah-baiklah, kalau bukan karena Hinata-chan, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Uzumaki" Ucap Kiba tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf, masalah kau memaafkanku atau tidak itu urusanmu Inuzuka-san. Lagipula kejadian kemarin tidak sepenuhnya salahku. Dan untukmu Hyuga-san, perkataan ku yang kemarin masih berlaku" Ucap Naruto dingin, lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya.

 **Flashback**

"Hentikan Naruto-kunnnn, kasihan Kiba-kun !" Teriak Hinata. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menghampiri Hinata

"Heh kau bilang kasihan Hyuga-san? Apa kau tidak sadar ini semua karena ulahmu. Kalau kau tidak mendekatiku, si pecundang ini tidak akan menghina ibuku, kalau dia tidak menghina ibuku, dia tidak akan babak belur seperti itu. Dan satu lagi **berhentilah mengikutiku** !" Ucap Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan kelasnya

 **Flashback End**

Hinata terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto, entah kenapa mendengar Naruto yang mengatakan hal itu menyayat hati Hinata. Kiba yang mendengarnya merasa kesal pada Naruto.

Naruto langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya. Sampai ditempat duduknya, Naruto tidak langsung duduk tetapi mengambil tas yang ada dibangkunya lalu berniat memindahkannya. Belum sempat Naruto memindahkan tas tersebut sudah direbut oleh pemiliknya.

"Aku bisa memindahkannya sendiri Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata dengan nada sedikit tinggi

"Arigatou Hyuga-san. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu repot" Balas Naruto dingin. Mendengar itu Hinata langsung menuju tempat duduk asalnya bersama Yamanaka Ino.

"Kutebak acara mengantarkan tasnya kemarin tidak berjalan lancar, nee Hinata-chan? Dilihat dari sikapnya yang tidak berubah terhadapmu kuanggap iya" Bisik perempuan berambut pirang kepada sahabatnya

"Jawabanmu ada salahnya dan ada betulnya Ino-chan" Jawab perempuan bermata Lavender "Kemarin Naruto-kun mengantarku pulang, apakah kamu menganggapnya itu kegagalan?" Sambungnya dengan bangga.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya.'Mana mungkin pria sedingin Naruto-kun ingin mengantar Hinata-chan pulang ke rumahnya' Batin Ino 'Apa aku baru saja menyebut namanya dengan suffix -kun? Sadarlah Ino, buang perasaanmu terhadap Uzumaki itu' Gumam Ino

"Kenapa kamu melamun Ino-chan? Apa kamu tidak percaya?" Hinata membuyarkan pikiran Ino.

"Tidak Hinata-chan, aku percaya. Tapi yang aku heran, kenapa sikapnya tidak berubah terhadapmu Hinata-chan?" Tanya wanita yang memiliki rambut pirang.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas Ino-chan, aku tidak ingin membahasnya" Jawab siswi terpopuler di KHS kepada sahabatnya.

"Kenapa begitu? Apa kamu membohongiku Hinata-chan? Atau mungkin si Uzumaki itu mengantarmu karena terpaksa? Atau karena kasihan padamu Hinata-chan?" Balas Ino kembali meledek sahabatnya.

"Mana mungkin Hyuga Hinata dikasihani oleh Uzumaki Naruto. Apa kamu bercanda Ino-chan ?"

"Seterah kamu saja Hinata-chan, aku harap kamu membuktikannya bukan hanya omong kosong, waktumu hanya tersisa 3 minggu Hinata-chan" Ino mengingatkan sahabatnya yang berambut Indigo itu.

"Kamu tidak perlu terus menerus memberi tahuku Ino-chan, aku juga mengetahuinya, kau hanya perlu memberi tahuku jika batas waktuku sudah habis, dan kau bisa menagih taruhan kita. Dan itu mustahil, karena Hyuga Hinata tidak pernah gagal" Jawab Hinata dengan nada kesombongan di bagian akhir

"Terserah kamu saja Hinata-chan, kelak kesombonganm itu akan memberimu pelajaran" Ucap Ino malas jika sahabatnya sudah mengeluarkan kesomobongannya.

Pelajaran sudah dimulai, tapi Hinata masih saja memikirkan perkataan Naruto. 'Bagaimana caraku mendapatkannya kalau dia melarangku mengikutinya' Batin Hinata bertanya-tanya cara mendapatkan Uzumaki Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata menemukan ide 'Ah, aku tanyakan saja nanti pada paman pemilik kedai Ramen, diakan dekat sekali dengan Naruto-kun'

"Hinata-san, apa kamu melamun di jam pelajaranku?"Tanya sensei yang sedang mengajar di kelas Hinata. Tetapi tidak mendapat jawaban dari orang yang ditanyakan.

Teman sebangku Hinata menyenggol Hinata dengan sikutnya untuk membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya."Hinata-chan" Bisik teman sebangku Hinata

"Ya kenapa Ino-chan?" Jawab Hinata masih setengah sadar.

"Sensei memanggilmu" Mendengar perkataan Ino, otak Hinata langsung bekerja keras mencernanya. Kemudian dia langsung menatap senseinya yang sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Ano gomennasai sensei, aku sedang melamun tadi" Ucap Hinata yang merasa bersalah.

"Kelasku bukan kelas untuk melamun Hinata-san, jika kamu ingin melanjutkan lamunanmu, kamu bisa melakukannya tapi tidak di dalam kelasku" Ucap sensei yang mulai kesal dengan Hinata.

"Tidak sensei, gomen. Aku tidak akan melamun lagi sensei" Balas Hinata

 **Skip time**

Bel tanda akhirnya pelajaran hari ini berbunyi. Seluruh murid berhamburan meninggalkan kelasnya untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing kecuali Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda pirang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya, ya karena kebiasaanya yaitu menyelesaikan semua tugasnya sebelum hari libur. Karena dia tidak ingin liburan bersama Kaa-channya dan Hana-chan terganggu karena tugas sekolahnya yang belum diselesaikan.

Liburan Naruto memang selalu ia habiskan bersama Ibu dan adiknya, karena di hari biasa dia hanya bertemu Ibu dan Adiknya sebentar saja, hanya sekedar sarapan dan makan malam, karena pulang sekolah dia harus bekerja paruh waktu. Itulah sebabnya dia selalu menghabiskan liburannya bersama dengan Ibu dan adiknya.

Naruto dengan serius mengerjakan tugasnya dan sesekali melirik jam tangannya. 'Mudah-mudah saja tidak terlambat' Batin Naruto. Selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, Naruto buru-buru merapikan bukunya, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

Ketika Naruto sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah, seorang gadis langsung menghampirinya.

"Naruto-kun" Sapa seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki sepasang mata lavender.

"Maaf Hyuga-san, aku sedang terburu-buru. Lain kali saja, Jaa" Naruto hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya, sebelum si gadis cantik itu menawarkan Naruto sesuatu yang membuat Naruto berfikir.

"Apa kamu mau ke kedai ramen? Kalau iya, kamu bisa bareng denganku"

'Ah baiklah, kurasa jika aku terima tawarannya tidak apa-apa. Daripada aku terlambat'

"Baiklah Hyuga-san" Setelah menerima tawaran gadis itu, Naruto dan gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan menuju kedai ramen.

Setelah sampai di tujuan, mereka berdua turun dari mobil

"Arigatou Hyuga-san" Ucap Naruto berterima kasih kepada gadis yang memberinya tumpangan sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Hihi, kamu lucu sekali Naruto-kun, tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu." Ucap gadis tersebut, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah supirnya "Arigatou Ko-san, kau boleh pulang duluan nanti aku hubungi jika ada yang kuperlukan" Ucapnya kepada supirnya

"Baik Hinata-sama" Setelah itu Hinata kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke pemuda yang sudah ia berikan tumpangan, tetapi pemuda itu sudah tidak ada.

'Huh, dasar tidak tau terima kasih' Batinnya sebal. Pemuda yang diberikan tumpangannya ternyata mendahuluinya.

"Sore Teuchi-ji aku tidak terlambatkan?" Sapa Naruto kepada bosnya.

"Tidak Naruto-kun, cepat sana bantu Ayame-chan. Sepertinya dia perlu bantuan" Balas bosnya

"Ha'ii Teuchi-ji-san" Naruto langsung menjalankan perintah bosnya

"Halo Ayame-nee-chan, apa yang bisa kubantu?" Sapa Naruto kepada anak bosnya.

"Ah Naruto-kun, tolong buatkan pesanan ini" Jawab anak gadis pemilik kedai ramen itu sambil memberikan kertas dengan catatan.

"Siap Nyonya"

Di tempat Hinata

"Sore paman" Sapa Hinata kepada pemilik kedai ramen.

"Ah Hinata-sama, anda datang lagi. Apa anda datang sendirian Hinata-sama?" Yang disapa menjawab dengan senang.

"Tidak paman, sebenarnya aku ke sini dengan supirku dan Naruto-kun, tapi Naruto-kun malah meninggalkanku" Hinata memasang wajah sedih.

"Oh begitu, Saya kira anda datang sendirian. Anda ingin memesan apa Hinata-sama?" Tanya pemilik kedai ramen tersebut.

"Ah seperti kemarin saja paman. 1 mangkuk Miso ramen, dan aku ingin Naruto-kun yang membuatkannya paman" Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman.

"Eh apa anda menyukai Naruto-kun? Hinata-sama?" Jantung Hinata langsung berdetak mendengar pertanyaan bos Naruto ini. 'Kenapa jantungku jadi tidak karuan begini, aku tidak menyukainya tinggal jawab saja'

"Ehhhh? Tidak paman, aku ingin Naruto-kun yang membuatnya karena ramen buatan Naruto-kun lezat paman" Jawab Hinata kikuk

"Darimana anda tau ramen buatan Naruto-kun itu lezat?"

"Bukankah kemarin Naruto-kun yang membuatkan ramen untukku paman? Apa paman lupa" Jawab Hinata risih ditanya oleh

"Ah iya, saya lupa. Saya kira anda menyukai Naruto-kun haha" Jawab Teuchi dibarengi tawanya.

"Memang aku menyukainya paman" Ucap Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Apa anda mengatakan sesuatu Hinata-sama?" Tanya pemilik kedai ramen yang merasa bahwa gadis di depannya itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ehh? Tidak. Mungkin paman salah dengar" Jawab Hinata panik. 'Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Hinata-baka? Untung saja paman tidak mendengar jelas' batin Hinata .

"Hm, baiklah" , " Naruto-kun, tolong buatkan Miso ramen untuk Hinata-sama" Teriak pemilik kedai ramen kepada pegawainya tersebut.

"Baik Teuchi-ji" Balas Naruto.

5 menit kemudian

"Ini pesananmu Hyuga-san" Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan semangkuk Miso ramen.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" Jawab Hinata senang karena pesanannya sudah datang dan terutama karena Naruto. Melihat ekspresi Hinata membuat Teuchi-ji-san tersenyum.

"Kenapa anda senang sekali Hinata-sama? Apakah karena pesanan anda atau karena Naruto-kun ?" Goda Teuchi-ji-san. Sedangkan yang digoda panik karena aksinya ketauan, Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahinya. 'Apa yang Teuchi-ji pikirkan?' Batin Naruto.

"Ehh? Tentu saja karena makananku paman, kenapa aku harus senang melihat Naruto-kun ?" Hinata menjawab spontan karena saking paniknya.

"Hehe aku hanya bercanda, jangan terlalu serius Hinata-sama" Jawab Teuchi dengan santai.

"Berhentilah bercanda seperti itu. Atau aku tidak akan datang lagi kesini" Ancam Hinata, yang diancam langsung panik. Bagaimana tidak, dengan kedatangan Hinata 2 hari ini kedai ramennya menjadi ramai, karena hampir semua orang tau Hyuga Hinata. Kalau Hinata tidak mengunjungi kedai ramennya, bisa-bisa kedainya menjadi sepi.

Teuchi ingin meminta maaf kepada Hinata karena bercandaannya, agar Hinata tetap mengunjungi kedainya sebelum Naruto mendahuluinya.

"Kalau kau tidak datang kesini lagi, itu bagus sekali Hyuga-san" Jawab Naruto dingin, Teuchi semakin panik

"Apa yang kamu katakan Naruto-kun? Kalau Hinata-sama tidak ke sini lagi, kedaiku akan sepi" Ucap Teuchi

"Heh, apakah begitu caramu membalas orang yang memberikan tumpangan padamu, nee Naruto-kun ?" Ucap Hinata dengan kesombongan tersembunyi.

"Aku kan tidak memintamu untuk mengantarku Hyuga-san" Balas Naruto

"Ano maafkan saya dan Naruto-kun, Hinata-sama. Tolong jangan berhenti mengunjungi kedai saya. Saya akan menyuruh Naruto mengantar anda jika anda tetap datang ke sini. Bagaimana Hinata-sama?" Mohon Teuchi dengan tulus. Naruto yang disangkut pautkan langsung membuka suara

"Ehh? Kenapa aku harus mengantarnya setiap kali dia ke sini Teuchi-ji-san?" Ucap Naruto tidak suka. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar tawaran yang diberikan pemilik kedai ramen padanya. 'Heh bagus juga apa yang paman tawarkan' Batin Hinata.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, lakukan saja atau aku akan memecatmu" Ancam bos kedai ramen, Naruto langsung terdiam jika diancam akan dipecat. Karena Naruto sangat membutuhkan uang untuk keperluannya sehari-hari. Kalau sampai dia dipecat dia terpaksa menggunakan uang yang ditransferkan oleh ayahnya. Dan Naruto tidak sudi jika harus menggunakan kembali uang dari ayahnya.

"Baiklah Teuchi-ji-san" Ucap Naruto pasrah. Sedangkan Hinata memasang wajah dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Baiklah aku terima tawaranmu paman, tetapi Naruto-kun harus mengantarku pulang setiap kali aku ke sini" Hinata yang merayu pemilik kedai ramen

"Baik Hinata-sama" Ucap Teuchi senang, kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto "Kamu tidak keberatan kan Naruto-kun?" Tanyanya sambil menatap tajam Naruto

"Ha'ii Teuchi-jiisan dan paman tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu" Ucap Naruto terpaksa. Sedangkan Hinata dan Teuchi hanya tersenyum dengan senyum kemenangan.

 **Skip time**

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan tadi, Naruto harus mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumahnya jika Hinata berkunjung ke kedai ramen di tempat Naruto bekerja. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin, tapi karena ancaman dari bosnya jika dia tidak melakukannya maka bosnya akan memecatnya. Jadi, Naruto terpaksa harus mengantar pulang Hinata.

"Nee Naruto-kun, kenapa kau diam saja?' Sapa Hinata yang bosan, karena sepanjang perjalanan mereka belum melakukan percakapan sama sekali.

"Aku hanya disuruh mengantarmu Hyuga-san bukan untuk berbicara denganmu" Balas Naruto dingin. Hinata memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Apa kamu hanya mengantarku karena perintah paman?" Tanya Hinata dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto "Kalau begitu, besok aku akan bilang ke paman kalau aku akan tetap mengunjungi kedai ramennya meskipun kamu tidak mengantarku" Sambungnya

"Tidak perlu Hyuga-san, itu akan membahayakan karirku. Lagipula tidak baik membiarkan wanita pulang sendirian" Mendengar bagian terakhir ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata tersenyum. Lalu tanpa sadar Hinata memeluk tangan Naruto.

Naruto yang kaget dengan tingkah Hinata, langsung melepas pelukan Hinata "Aku mengantarmu bukan berarti kau bisa bermesraan denganku Hyuga-san" Ucap Naruto kesal

"A-a-anno Gomen Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata menyesal. 'Apa-apaan kau ini Hinata-baka. Kenapa kau memeluknya, bisa-bisa dia semakin menjauh darimu dan kau akan lebih susah untuk mendapatkannya' Batin Hinata menyesali perbuatannya.

"Kita sudah sampai Hyuga-san, kalau begitu aku ingin kembali bekerja Jaa ne" Ucap Naruto langsung pergi namun tangannya ditahan oleh Hinata. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun, walaupun kamu tidak senang mengantarku tetapi aku senang diantar olehmu' Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lalu melepaskan tangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya membalas dengan "Hn".

 **Skip time**

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang melelahkan, Naruto langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Naruto sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Ibu dan adiknya dan ingin membahas rencana liburan yang setiap minggu Naruto lakukan bersama Ibu dan adiknya. Bayangan dia berlibur bersama Ibu dan adiknya membuat Naruto mempercepat jalannya agar lebih cepat sampai ke rumahnya.

"Tadaima" Sapa Naruto kepada penghuni rumah. Setelah itu terdengar langkah kaki mendekati pintu rumahnya, kemudian pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan dua wanita yang sangat dicintai Naruto.

"Okaeri Naru-kunn/Okaeri Naruto-nii-chan" Jawab kedua wanita itu bersamaan dengan senyuman yang tulus. Setelah itu Naruto langsung membuka sepatunya dan menyalin bajunya, kemudian Naruto turun ke ruang tamu untuk makan malam bersama Ibu dan adiknya.

"Nee Kaa-chan, Hana-chan apa kalian sudah memikirkan kemana kita akan berlibur besok?" Naruto memulai percakapan, mendengar Onii-channya berbicara soal liburan Hana cemberut. Naruto memperhatikan adiknya itu, tidak biasanya dia cemberut saat ditanya tentang liburan.

"Ah Kaa-chan tidak ikut dulu Naru-kun, Kaa-chan ingin berberes rumah dulu besok. Tapi katanya Hana-chan ingin ke pantai " Jawab Kaa-channya Naruto. 'Oh jadi Hana-chan cemberut karena Kaa-chan tidak ikut' Batin Naruto

"Kamu tidak usah cemberut seperti itu Hana-chan, kan masih ada Onii-chan, lagipula hari minggu kita kan masih bisa makan bersama Kaa-chan di Ichiraku ramen" Mendengar perkataan kakaknya senyum langsung terukir di wajah Hana.

"Sudahlah kalian makan dulu, setelah itu tidur. Kalian tidak mau kan kalau terlambat besok ke pantainya?" Mendengar ucapan Kaa-channya kedua bersaudara itu langsung menyantap makanannya.

"Itadakimasu" Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

 **Skip time**

Sinar matahari memasuki rumah keluarga Uzumaki melalui jendela, menandakan malam sudah berganti pagi, tetapi Uzumaki Naruto masih saja asyik bergelut dengan gulingnyan. Sedangkan ibu dan adiknya sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk ke pantai nanti.

"Hana-chan, bangunkan Onii-chanmu. Bilang padanya sarapan sudah siap" Perintah Kushina pada anak gadisnya.

"Ha'ii Kaa-chan" Hana langsung menuju kamar Onii-channya

"Naruto-nii-chan, bangunnnn sarapaan sudah siaapp" Teriak Hana sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Onii-chan nya

"Heeumm, iya sebentar lagi Hana-chan" Jawab Naruto setengah sadar lalu tidur lagi.

"Apa Onii-chan lupa kita hari ini akan ke pantai, kalau Onii-chan tidur terus lebih baik tidak usah ke pantai" Ucap Hana ngambek, Naruto yang mendengar adiknya ngambek langsung bangun sempoyongan.

"Eh gomen, jangan dibatalkan Hana-chan. Ayo kita turun" Kemudian Mereka berdua menuju ruang makan.

"Ohayou Kaa-chan" Sapa Naruto malas

"Ohayou Naru-kun, makanlah setelah itu mandi. Kaa-chan sudah menyiapkan perlengkapanmu dan Hana-chan untuk ke pantai" Ibunya ini memang pengertian sekali pada anak-anaknya. Itu membuat Naruto dan Hana semakin menyayanginya.

"Siap kapten" Melihat tingkah Naruto, Ibu dan adiknya tersenyum geli.

 **Skip time**

Hyuga Hinata, gadis cantik dengan rambut indigo dan mata lavender itu sedang berjalan kaki di jalanan Tokyo. Hinata ingin mengunjungi tempat yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tempat favoritnya, Ichiraku ramen. Tempat itu menjadi tempat favoritnya bukan hanya karena ramennya yang lezat, tetapi alasan utama dia belakangan ini sering berkunjung ke Ichiraku ramen adalah pemuda yang ingin dijadikan miliknya, Uzumaki Naruto.

'Uzumaki Naruto' Entah kenapa nama itu belakangan ini seperti nyanyian yang indah di telinga Hinata. Padahal Hinata baru benar-benar mengenalnya seminggu ini.

"Selamat sore paman" Sapa Hinata kepada pemilk Ichiraku ramen sambil tersenyum.

"Ah selamat sore Hinata-sama. Apa yang membuat anda terlihat senang sekali hari ini" Tanya pemilik kedai ramen kepada Hinata yang masih tersenyum.

"Aku hanya senang karena ini hari libur, apa Naruto-kun ada paman?" Sudah diduga oleh Teuchi, yang membuat Hinata senang sebenarnya bukan libur melainkan Naruto.

"Ah Naruto-kun tidak bekerja jika hari libur Hinata-sama. Dia menghabiskan liburannya bersama Ibu dan adiknya" Mendengar penjelasan pemilik kedai ramen tersebut, senyum Hinata seketika menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Tapi anda tidak usah khawatir Hinata-sama. Biasanya Naruto-kun ke sini setiap hari minggu bersama ibu dan adiknya" Ucap Teuchi, mendengar itu lawan bicaranya lantas tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menanyakan itu paman. Lagipula aku ke sini karena ingin menikmati ramen bukan ingin bertemu Naruto-kun" Teuchi yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum 'Semua orang akan tau kalau anda menyukai Naruto-kun, jika sikap anda seperti itu Hinata-sama' Batin Teuchi

Hari sudah mulai sore. Naruto dan Hana sudah puas bermain di pantai sekarang waktunya mereka pulang.

"Hana-chan apa kamu lapar?" Tanya Naruto kepada adiknya dan dibalas anggukan oleh adiknya.

"Baiklah setelah ini kita mampir dulu ke Ichiraku ramen" Hana tersenyum mendengarnya.

Hinata sudah selesai dengan makanannya dan ingin segera pamit pulang sebelum suara yang ia kenal mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang.

"Sore Teuchi-ji-san" Sapa pemuda berambut pirang bersama gadis cantik berambut merah yang baru saja masuk ke kedai ramen. Hinata yang melihat pemuda tersebut bersama gadis cantik merasa tidak senang 'Apa itu pacarnya Naruto-kun?' Batin Hinata

"Ah sore Naruto-kun dan ... Hana-chan" Jawab pemilik kedai ramen kepada pemuda tersebut. Naruto melihat gadis yang tidak asing baginya sedang berada di kedai tersebut.

"Sore Hyuga-san" Sapa Naruto kepada gadis tersebut. Hana mengerutkan dahinya, dan bertanya-tanya apa kakaknya mengenal orang ini? setau Hana, kakanya itu tidak memiliki teman.

"Sore Naruto-kun. Apa kamu ke sini dengan pacarmu?" Tanya Hinata penasaran dengan gadis cantik yang bersama Naruto. Pertanyaan Hinata lantas membuat Naruto, Hana, dan Teuchi tertawa.

"Apa anda cemburu dengan adiknya Naruto-kun, Hinata-sama?" Ledek Teuchi

"Ehhh? Untuk apa aku cemburu paman? Naruto-kun kan bukan siapa-siapa ku" Jawab Hinata menahan malu.

"Baiklah, kamu mau pesan apa Naruto-kun, Hana-chan ?"

"Ah satu ramen porsi besar dan satu Miso ramen" Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar Naruto-kun" Jawab pemilik kedai lalu langsung menuju ke dapur. Hana yang daritadi memperhatikan Hinata membuka suara.

"Onee-san, apa onee-san temannya Naruto-nii-chan?" Tanya Hana penasaran dengan Hinata.

"Bukan hanya teman, tapi kita adalah teman dekat" Hinata menjawab dengan senyuman. Sedangkan Naruto mengerutkan dahinya 'Apa-apaan orang ini' Batin Naruto.

"Benarkah itu Naruto-nii-chan" Tanya Hana kepada Onii-chan nya

"Tidak, bahkan kita tidak berteman. Bukankah sudah Onii-chan bilang, kalau Onii-chan tidak mempunyai teman Hana-chan ?" Jawab Naruto datar. Hinata yang mendengarnya merasa sakit di dadanya. 'Apakah aku tidak pernah dianggap sebagai temanmu Naruto-kun' Batin Hinata

 **To be Continued**

Buat yang nunggu-nungguin Shion. Next chapter eneng Shion nya baru nongol yak.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucky Bet**

 **Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto-san**

 **Warning: AU, OOC , Typo(s)**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Bukan hanya teman, tapi kita adalah teman dekat" Hinata menjawab dengan senyuman. Sedangkan Naruto mengerutkan dahinya 'Apa-apaan orang ini' Batin Naruto.

"Benarkah itu Naruto-nii-chan?" Tanya Hana kepada Onii-chan nya

"Tidak, bahkan kita tidak berteman. Bukankah sudah Onii-chan bilang, kalau Onii-chan tidak mempunyai teman Hana-chan ?" Jawab Naruto datar. Hinata yang mendengarnya merasa sakit di dadanya. 'Apakah aku tidak pernah dianggap sebagai temanmu Naruto-kun' Batin Hinata

.

Chapter 6

Mendengar penuturan Naruto bahwa pemuda tersebut tidak menganggapnya teman membuat dada Hinata terasa sesak, setelah apa yang telah Hinata lakukan untuk Naruto, tapi Naruto malah tidak menganggapnya sebagai teman. Perkataan Naruto membuat mood Hinata berubah, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Paman aku pamit pulang dulu" Hinata pamit kepada pemilik kedai ramen.

"Kenapa anda buru-buru sekali Hinata-sama? Bukankah tadi anda menanyakan Naruto-kun? Dia baru datang tapi anda malah ingin pulang" Hinata malu mendengar penjelasan dari pemilik kedai ramen tersebut 'Kenapa kau harus menyebutkan kalau aku menanyakannya, paman' batin Hinata.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya 'Untuk apa dia menanyakanku' batin Naruto.

"A..no.. Siapa yang menanyakannya paman? Sudahlah aku pamit pulang saja, aku sedang tidak enak badan" Jawab Hinata gugup

"Eh baiklah Hinata-sama" Balas Teuchi lalu menoleh ke Naruto "Naruto-kun, tolong antarkan Hinata-sama sambil menunggu pesananmu siap" mendengarnya Naruto langsung protes.

"Ehh? Kenapa aku harus mengantarnya? Bukankah hari ini aku libur paman?"

"Ah tidak perlu paman, aku bisa sendiri" Mendengar balasan Hinata, pemilik kedai ramen semakin bingung 'tumben sekali Hinata-sama tidak mau diantar Naruto-kun, padahal kemarin dia yang meminta diantar Naruto-kun' batin Teuchi .

"Sudahlah antarkan saja Hinata-sama, Naruto-kun. Itu adalah perintah dari bosmu. Dan sebagai gantinya kamu tidak perlu membayar ramenmu" Bujuk Teuchi dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah jika bosnya itu sudah memaksa, bisa-bisa bosnya itu memecatnya jika membantah. Lagipula dengan mengantar Hinata, Naruto jadi tidak perlu membayar ramennya.

"Baiklah, lagipula tidak baik membiarkan perempuan jalan sendirian" balas Naruto lalu menoleh ke adiknya "Kamu tunggu sebentar ya Hana-chan, kalau nii-san lama kamu boleh pulang duluan" Naruto bicara pada adiknya, yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo Hyuga-san, aku tidak mau adikku menunggu terlalu lama." Ucap Naruto yang langsung keluar dari kedai ramen tersebut dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Aku pamit dulu paman dan Hana-chan" Ucap Hinata lalu menyusul Naruto.

"Tunggu aku Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata yang berusaha mengejar Naruto

"Cepatlah Hyuga-san" balas Naruto yang tidak memperlambat langkahnya.

Selama perjalanan, Naruto dan Hinata tidak bicara apa-apa, karena tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan menurut Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata masih mengingat perkataan Naruto saat di kedai ramen tadi yang membuat hatinya sakit.

"Nee Naruto-kun, apa kamu benar-benar tidak menganggapku teman?"

"Apa aku harus mengulang kata-kataku yang tadi, Hyuga-san?" Jawab Naruto dingin, yang bertanya memasang raut muka sedih.

"Apakah kamu sangat membenciku Naruto-kun?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak membencimu aku hanya membenci sifat orang kaya sepertimu yang bertindak semaunya. Dan aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau rencanakan Hyuga-san. Seminggu terakhir ini kau selalu mengikutiku, padahal sebelumnya kau tidak pernah sama sekali bicara denganku" jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

Memang apa yang diucapkan Naruto itu benar, Hinata memang tidak pernah berbicara dengan Naruto sebelumnya, bahkan Hinata tidak mengenalinya sebelum dia bertaruh dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Padahal Hinata dan Naruto sekelas sudah hampir dua tahun.

Hinata diam seribu bahasa, hingga tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah sampai di depan gerbang mansion Hyuga.

"Ah sudah sampai Hyuga-san, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu jaa" setelah itu Naruto langsung meninggalkan Hinata.

'Tidak bisakah aku menjadi temanmu Naruto-kun?' batin Hinata

Setelah mengantar putri sulung Hyuga Hiashi dan makan siang di Ichiraku ramen. Uzumaki Naruto bersama bersama adiknya Uzumaki Hana segera kembali ke rumah mereka. Sampai di rumah, mereka merasakan ada yang aneh di rumah mereka, seperti ada orang ramai di dalam padahalkan mereka hanya tinggal dengan ibunya. Karena penasaran siapa yang berada di rumahnya, mereka mempercepat langkahnya.

"Tadaima Kaa-chan" sapa Naruto dan Hana berbarengan. Saat mereka masuk rumah pandangan mereka tertuju kepada seorang perempuan cantik berambut pucat yang tidak mereka kenal, karena mereka baru sekali melihat perempuan itu.

"Okaeri Naruto-kun, Hana-chan" jawab ibunya. Perempuan cantik itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dimana ada dua orang yang baru saja masuk. Dan tatapannya tidak berpindah seolah terkunci pada pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru lautan. 'Tampan sekali' gumam perempuan cantik itu dan tak sadar jika ada rona merah di pipi mulusnya.

"Naruto-kun, Hana-chan kenalkan ini Shion-chan. Dia tetangga baru kita" Naruto dan Hana langsung menghampiri perempuan cantik tersebut.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu Shion-san" ucap Naruto datar sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Dan aku Uzumaki Hana. Senang berkenalan denganmu Shion-nee-chan" Ucap anak perempuan Kushina dengan gembira.

"Aku Shion, senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto-kun, Hana-chan" ucap Shion dengan rona merah di pipi sambil menyambut tangan Naruto dan Hana.

"Nee Naruto-kun, Hana-chan bisa kalian antar Shion-chan berkeliling sebentar, agar dia tahu bagaimana lingkungan di sekitar sini" ucap perempuan berambut merah kepada kedua anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hana senang sekali senang sekali jika nii-san nya mendapatkan teman apalagi jika teman tersebut seorang perempuan. Meskipun belum tentu Naruto menganggap Shion sebagai temannya, setidaknya Hana berharap kalau nii-san nya itu mau berteman dengan Shion. Hana kasihan melihat Naruto yang tidak memiliki teman semenjak kakaknya itu masuk SMA.

Seingat Hana dulu Naruto pernah memiliki dua orang teman bisa dibilang sahabat ketika masih SMP yaitu Shikamaru Nara dan Sabaku Gaara. Tetapi kedua sahabat nii-san nya itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi semenjak Naruto menginjakkan kakinya di SMA.

"Nee Shion-san, apa alasanmu pindah ke Tokyo? Apa kamu memiliki masalah dengan tempat tinggalmu yang sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak Naruto-kun, aku pindah karena aku mendapatkan beasiswa di salah satu SMA di Tokyo di Konoha High School bersama kedua temanku" Jawab Shion malu-malu.

"Apa barusan Shion-nee bilang Konoha High School?" Tanya Hana memastikan bahwa yang barusan didengar oleh telinganya tidak salah.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa Hana-chan?" Mendengar jawaban Shion membuat senyum terukir di wajah Hana.

"Itu sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto-nii"

"Eh benarkah?" Shion menatap Hana tidak percaya lalu menoleh ke Naruto "Kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau itu sekolahmu Naruto-kun? Apa kamu tidak senang satu sekolah denganku Naruto-kun?" Tanya Shion

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja sekolahku lebih pantas dibilang kebun binatang untuk orang sepertiku"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Naruto-kun" Ucap Shion kebingungan.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirikan Shion-san" Ucap Naruto yang melihat Shion kebingungan "Ngomong-ngomong siapa kedua temanmu yang mendapat beasiswa di KHS Shion-san?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh kedua temanku itu Gaara-kun dan Shikamaru-kun, mereka adalah sahabatku" Mata Naruto terbelalak mendengar apa yang barusan Shion katakan.

"Apa yang kamu maksud Shabaku Gaara dan Nara Shikamaru?" Naruto penasaran, dalam hatinya berharap jika yang dimaksud Shion itu adalah kedua sahabat SMP nya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tau Naruto-kun? Apa kamu mengenalnya?" Mendengar jawaban Shion membuat Naruto senang. Dia akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya dulu

"Iya, mereka adalah kedua sahabatku saat di SMP. Mereka adalah teman terakhirku yang menerimaku apa adanya"

Naruto merasakan kalau hari ini adalah hari terbaiknya semenjak dia menginjakkan kakinya di SMA karena dia akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya lagi.

"Kalau mereka sahabatmu berarti aku juga sahabatmu nee Naruto-kun? Karena mereka juga sahabatku" ucap Shion penuh harap.

"Eh? Kita kan baru kenal, nanti kamu akan menyesal jika bersahabat dengan ku Shion-san" jawab Naruto datar.

"Mana mungkin aku menyesal bersahabat dengan pemuda tam- ah maksudku sebaik dirimu Naruto-kun" hampir saja Shion menyebut Naruto tampan. Jika itu terjadi bisa-bisa dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mulutnya yang lancang itu. Sedangkan Naruto tidak menggubris pernyataan Shion itu.

"Apa kamu mau berteman denganku Naruto-kun?". Ucap Shion dengan senyuman. Pertanyaan Shion membuat Naruto berpikir 'Jika benar dia bersahabat dengan si Nanas dan si Panda, mungkin dia orang baik. Jadi, tidak ada alasan menolaknya menjadi teman.' Batin Naruto.

"Terserah padamu saja Shion-san" ucap Naruto yang malas berdebat dengan perempuan cantik yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Kalau terserah padaku. Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, itu terlalu formal Naruto-kun"

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?

"A-a..ano apa ya? Shion-chan juga tidak apa-apa" jawab Shion malu dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu? Dan apa gunanya untukku?" Ucap Naruto dingin.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun, kumohon. Kita kan bersahabat" Shion memohon dengan muka sedihnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas 'Percuma saja aku berdebat dengannya, sampai kapanpun tidak akan selesai' Batin Naruto.

"Baiklah Shion-chan. Apa kamu puas?" Ujar Naruto "Dan sepertinya sudah cukup mengantarmu berkeliling Shion-chan, hari sudah mulai gelap" sambung Naruto.

Lalu mereka kembali ke rumah Naruto. Sampai di rumah Naruto mereka sudah dihidangkan makan malam oleh Kushina.

"Tadaima Kaa-chan/Tadaima Kushina baa-san" Sapa seorang pemuda dan dua orang perempuan kepada penghuni rumah.

"Okaeri Naruto-kun, Hana-chan, dan Shion-chan" sambut wanita cantik berambut merah dengan senyuman.

"Naruto-kun, Hana-chan terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku mengenal lingkungan di sini" Ucap Shion dengan senyuman dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Hana. Lalu menoleh kepada Kushina "Aku pamit dulu Kushina baa-san" pamit Shion.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak makan malam di sini dulu Shion-chan? Baa-san sudah membuat makanan untuk kalian tapi kamu malah ingin pulang"

"Iya makan malam dulu saja di sini Shion-nee. Apa Shion-nee tidak mau makan malam bersama Naruto-nii?" Ledek Hana. Yang diledek langsung merona dan bingung harus menjawab apa. Sedangkan Naruto menatap tajam adiknya, seharian ini adiknya seringkali menggoda tetangga barunya itu.

"A-a..no bukannya aku tidak mau ta-" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, tangan Shion sudah ditarik oleh Hana menuju meja makan.

"Aku tau Shion-nee tidak mungkin menolak makan malam dengan Naruto-nii. Jadi, tidak usah malu-malu" Kushina yang melihat kelakuan putrinya hanya tersenyum geli. Sedangkan yang digoda wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Hana yang melihat wajah Shion yang memerah tidak melewatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk menggoda tetangga barunya itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali Shion-nee? Apa karena terlalu malu dengan Naruto-nii?" Lama kelamaan Naruto kesal dengan tingkah adiknya yang cantik ini.

"Berhentilah menggodanya Hana-chan. Nii-san tidak akan mengajakmu ke Ichiraku jika kamu tidak berhenti" Ancaman Naruto sangat ampuh, Hana langsung diam mendengarnya.

Makan malam Shion bersama keluarga Uzumaki berjalan dengan damai. Tidak terasa sudah larut malam, Shion memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Arigatou untuk hari ini Naruto-kun, Hana-chan, Kushina baa-san. Aku pamit dulu Jaa ne"

"Jangan sungkan untuk mampir ke sini Shion-nee. Dan jangan malu jika bertemu Naruto-nii" Hana masih sempat-sempatnya meledek tetangga barunya itu.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sinar matahari telah masuk ke kamar pemuda tampan berambut pirang melewati sela-sela jendela kamarnya. Burungpun sudah mulai bernyanyi dan ayam juga sudah berlatih bernapasan. Namun penghuni kamar tersebut masih saja bergelut dengan bantal di kasurnya. Seakan dia baru pernah merasakan nikmatnya rasa kantuk yang diberikan Tuhan. Teriakan keraspun tidak juga membangunkan pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Naruto-nii bangun! Ini sudah pagi, sarapan sudah siap dan Kaa-san sudah menunggu di ruang makan" teriak Hana kepada Nii-san nya. Namun pemuda tersebut masih saja nyaman dengan keadaanya dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Perempuan tersebut terpaksa membangunkan dengan satu-satunya cara yang ampuh untuk membangunkan pemuda tersebut yaitu hidung Nii-san nya.

"Hahh...hahhh.. Apa yang kamu lakukan Hana-chan? Aku bisa mati jika tau" Ucap pemuda tersebut dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Abisnya Naruto-nii tidak bangun-bangun. Terpaksa Hana melakukannya" Jawab Hana "cepatlah mandi lalu sarapan. Kaa-chan sudah menunggu" Sambung Hana.

"Iyaiya cerewet"

Setelah selesai membersihkan badannya dan memilih selembar kain penutup tubuhnya. Naruto langsung menuju ruang makan. Sampai di ruang makan, Naruto bingung dengan keadaan ruang makannya. Meja makan di rumah Naruto hanya untuk 4 bangku, dan itu berarti ada 1 bangku yang kosong jika ia dan keluarganya sedang makan, tapi sekarang bangku itu hanya tersisa 1 dengan dia yang masih berdiri. Jika ia duduk maka tidak ada bangku yang kosong 'Sejak kapan anggota keluargaku bertambah' batin Naruto.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun" sambut seseorang yang mengisi bangku kosong tersebut. Ternyata orang itu adalah Shion.

"Ah Shion-chan. Ada apa kamu sarapan di rumahku? Apa orang tuamu tidak memasak sarapan untukmu hari ini?" Bagai hujan panah menusuk dada Shion. Apa Naruto tidak tau kalau orangtuanya sudah meninggal dan apa Naruto tidak suka jika dia sarapan di rumahnya. Shion pamit sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Ah jika kamu tidak mau aku di sini. Aku akan pulang saja. Maaf mengganggu sarapanmu Naruto-kun, Hana-chan, Kushina baa-san. Aku pamit" Shion langsung berlari keluar. Kushina memberi Naruto tatapan tajam.

"Siapa yang mengajarkanmu bicara seperti itu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kushina masih dengan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat Naruto takut. Naruto bingung sekaligus takut. Bingung karena kenapa Kaa-san nya marah padahal dia hanya bertanya kepada Shion. Dan takut melihat Kaa-sannya yang marah.

"A-a..no apa yang aku katakan salah Kaa-chan? Aku kan hanya bertanya pada Shion" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Kau masih bertanya? Jelas saja! Apa kamu tidak tau bahwa orang tua Shion sudah meninggal? Dan kamu baru saja menghinanya!" Kushina semakin kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang disadar dimana kesalahannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya kaget mendengar bahwa orang tua Shion telah meninggal. Naruto langsung dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Gomennasai Kaa-san. Kalau begitu aku minta maaf dulu pada Shion-chan" Naruto langsung pergi menyusul Shion.

 **-o0o-**

Shion sudah tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Dia menangis sejadi jadinya di dalam kamarnya. Dia masih bisa terima jika Naruto tidak ingin sarapan bersamanya, tapi yang membuatnya sedih adalah kenapa Naruto harus membawa bawa orangtuanya. Kegiatan menangis Shion terganggu oleh suara bel rumahnya

 **Tingnong**

Shion langsung menghapus air matanya lalu menuju pintu rumahnya. Saat dia membuka pintunya yang dia dapati adalah Naruto. Orang yang membuatnya menangis barusan.

"Ano Shion-chan gomennasai. Aku tidak tau jika orangtuamu sudah meninggal. Sungguh, aku baru tau setelah Kaa-chan memberi tauku tadi" ucap Naruto dengan tulus. Shion langsung berhenti menangis lalu tersenyum licik.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu semudah itu"

"Tolonglah sekali lagi aku minta maaf Shion-chan"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu tetapi dengan satu syarat" Shion mencari kesempatan dalam kesedihan. Sedangkan Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau, berarti aku tidak akan memaafkanmu"

"Ehhh? Baiklah baiklah apa syaratnya?" Shion yang mendengarnya tersenyum dengan senyuman kemenangan.

"A-a..ku akan memaafkanmu jika kamu a-ano mau menciumku" ucap Shion malu-malu. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Naruto yang mendengar syarat yang diajukan itu tentu saja keberatan.

"Apa tidak ada syarat lain? Bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu nanti siang?" Tawar Naruto. Walaupun kecewa karena Naruto tidak mau menciumnya, tapi Shion senang Naruto ingin mentraktirnya makan siang.

"Baiklah, padahal aku hanya bercanda Naruto-kun. Tapi tidak apa-apa kalau kamu ingin mentraktirku makan siang" Naruto merasa kesal karena dibohongi. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa karena dia ingin menebus kesalahannya tadi.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas "Baiklah, apa kamu mau ikut sarapan atau tidak? Aku tidak mau Kaa-chan memarahiku jika kamu tidak ikut" Ini benar-benar hari kemenangan untuk Shion. Pertama bisa sarapan bersama Naruto saja dia sudah senang. Apalagi nanti siang dia akan ditraktir Naruto makan siang. Sungguh kemenangan yang indah.

 **-o0o-**

Matahari sudah mulai naik di atas kepala, dan Shion sedang menunggu Naruto menepati janjinya. Shion sudah tersenyum senyum sendiri di rumahnya, sambil menunggu Naruto menjemputnya.

 **Tingtong**

Mendengar belnya berbunyi Shion langsung buru-buru menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Apa kamu jadi ikut atau tidak Shion-chan?" Tanya tamu Shion.

"Tentu saja, ini adalah kesempatan terbaik dalam hidupku" ucap Shion dengan senyumm

"Terserah padamu saja. Ayo cepat Kaa-chan dan Hana-chan sudah menunggu"

 **-o0o-**

Ditempat Hinata

Perempuan berambut indigo itu sedang berkutit dengan alat riasnya. Dia ingin tampil secantik mungkin, padahal dia hanya ingin ke Ichiraku. Yang membuatnya ingin tampil secantik mungkin bukan karena tempat yang ingin didatanginya tetapi orang yang ingin ditemuinya. Ya dia ingin bertemu dengan Naruto dan keluarganya. Karena memang setiap hari minggu Naruto dan keluarganya makan siang di Ichiraku ramen.

Selesai berurusan dengan alat riasnya, kini Hinata sibuk dengan memilih kain penutup tubuhnya. Dia mencari pakain yang tidak terlalu formal tetapi sopan. Setelah menemukan pakaian yang diinginkannya, Hinata langsung menuju Ichiraku ramen diantar dengan supirnya.

Sampai di Ichiraku. Hinata menyuruh sopirnya untuk pulang duluan, karena dengan begitu Naruto akan mengantarnya pulang. Dia tersenyum licik membayangkan Naruto dipaksa Teuchi mengantarnya. Tidak menunggu waktu lama Hinata langsung menuju ke Ichiraku karena tidak sabar untuk menemui pemuda berambut pirang.

"Selamat siang paman" sapa Hinata kepada paman pemilik kedai tersebut.

"Ah Selamat siang Hinata-sama" sambut pemilik kedai ramen. Hinata seakan tidak mendengar sambutan Teuchi karena terlalu fokus mencari cari pemuda berambut pirang yang menjadi alasannya berkunjung. Tidak lama kemudian Hinata menemukan pemuda yang dicarinya sedang berasama 3 orang perempuan. ' Ah mungkin itu Ibu dan adik Naruto-kun. Tapii... Perempuan yang satu itu siapa? Apa dia kekasih Naruto-kun?' batin Hinata. Hinata penasaran lantas menghampiri ke tempat Naruto dan keluarga.

"Selamat siang Naruto-kun, baa-san, Hana-chan dan..." Hinata tidak tau siapa nama perempuan cantik yang di samping Naruto.

"Ah gomen. Aku Shion, maklum saja jika kamu tidak tau. Karena aku tetangga baru Naruto-kun. Senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap Shion sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata yang mendengar Shion memanggil Naruto dengan suffix "-kun" sebenarnya Hinata merasa cemburu. Tetapi karena perempuan itu bilang hanya tetangga baru Naruto, Hinata merasa lega.

"Aku Hyuga Hinata. Calon pacar Naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu Shion-san" ucap Hinata. Naruto langsung menghadiahi Hinata tatapan tajam. Hinata yang diberi tatapan tajam oleh Naruto langsung sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan di depan keluarga Naruto. Hinata bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Naruto dan Shion tidak senang mendengar apa yang baru saja Hinata katakan.

"Kenapa kamu tidak membaritahu Kaa-chan jika sedang dekat dengan wanita, nee Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kushina dengan nada yang tidak bisa diartikan. Belum sempat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kaa-sannya, Hinata langsung meluruskan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"A-a..no etto... Maksudku aku teman sekelas Naruto-kun. Iya teman sekelas Naruto-kun, sungguh" ucap Hinata gugup. Shion lega mendengarnya. Kushina yang hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya 'Tadi dia bilang calon pacar, sekarang teman putraku, aneh sekali' batin Kushina.

"Sejak kapan kamu menjadi teman sekelasku Hyuga-san? Kalau sekelas mungkin aku setuju. Kalau teman? Maaf saja tapi aku tidak memiliki teman di sekolah, Hyuga-san" ucap Naruto dingin. Lagi-lagi hati Hinata seperti disayat, tetapi tidak hanya sekali sayatan melainka beribu ribu sayatan. Sakit sangat sakit sekali. Hinata mengurungkan niatnyauntuk menghabiskan makan siang bersama Naruto dan keluarganya hanya karena satu kalimat Naruto yang tajamnya tidak kalah dengan pedang.

"Ano, sepertinya aku ada keperluan mendadak. Aku pamit dulu Naruto-kun, Baa-san, Hana-chan dan Shion-san" Hinata langsung keluar dari Ichiraku ramen. Dia tidak mau kehadirannya malah menggagu Naruto dan keluarga.

Melihat kepergian Hinata, Kushina hanya menatap Naruto dan Naruto mengerti apa arti tatapan Kaa-sannya itu.

"Apa yang baru saja kamu katakan Naruto-kun? Apa aku pernah mengajarkanmu bicara seperti itu? Atau aku salah mendidikmu?" Ucap Kushina dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras tetapi menekankan setiap katanya. Kushina juga tidak tau kenapa putranya ini bisa sedingin itu terhadap Hinata, padahal putranya biasa saja terhadap Shion.

"Go-gom..ennasai Kaa-chan tetapi aku memang tidak memiliki teman di sekolah" Naruto membela dirinya.

"Ya, itu karena sikap dinginmu itu!" Teriak Kushina yang hampir terdengar oleh semua pengunjung. Naruto dan Hana kaget melihat ibunya semarah itu, semarah marahnya Ibunya tidak pernah sampai berteriak seperti itu "Jangan anggap aku ibumu jika kamu tidak merubah sifatmu itu dan sebelum perempuan tadi memaafkanmu. Hana-chan, Shion-chan. Ayo kita pulang" sambung Kushina bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ketika Kushina hendak berjalan keluar kedai tangan Naruto menahannya.

"Gomennasai Kaa-chan. Aku janji akan merubah sifatku dan aku akan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi jangan menyuruhku untuk tidak menganggapmu Kaa-san" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Ibunya. Kushina yang mendengarnya tersenyum. Ternyata rencananya berhasil. Kushina sering mendengar cerita putrinya kalau kakaknya itu tidak memiliki teman karena sifatnya yang dingin.

 **Flashback**

Suatu hari, tepatnya sore hari. Uzumaki Hana baru saja sampai di rumahnya setelah kegiatan sekolahnya. Sampai di rumah dia sudah disambut oleh Ibunya.

"Tadaima Kaa-chan" sapa Hana kepada perempuan cantik berambut merah a.k.a Kaa-sannya.

"Okaeri ah Hana-chan sudah pulang. Cepat ke kamar dan ganti baju, setelah itu temani Kaa-chan berbelanja ke pasar untuk makan malam nanti" Hana langsung menuruti permintaan Ibunya. Tanpa memikirkan rasa lelah karena baru pulang dari sekolahnya, karena jika Ibunya yang meminta ia akan melakukannya tanpa mengeluh.

Setelah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian rumahnya. Hana langsung keluar dari kamarnya lalu menemui Ibunya untuk berbelanja ke pasar.

Di tengah perjalanan ke pasar, ibu dan anak itu sedang serius berbincang. Topik perbincangan mereka tidak lain adalah anggota keluarganya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kaa-chan. Apa Kaa-chan tau kalau Naruto-nii tidak memiliki teman di sekolah?" Hana memulai percakapannya bersama Kaa-sannya. Kushina yang mendengarnya kaget, bagaimana bisa putranya tidak memiliki teman di sekolahnya. Padahal putranya bersekolah sudah hampir 2 tahun.

"Bagaimana mungkin Nii-san mu tidak memiliki teman di sekolahnya Hana-chan? Nii-san mu itu kan baik dan ceria" Tanya Kushina.

"Naruto-nii sering bercerita pada Hana. Kalau Naruto-nii tidak memiliki teman di sekolahnya. Kaa-chan taukan kalau sekolah Naruto-nii hanya untuk orang kaya dan berprestasi?" Kushina mengangguk "Karena itu, Naruto-nii di sekolah sifatnya sangat dinign Kaa-chan. Karena murid di sekolahnya adalah orang kaya. Dan Naruto-nii menganggap semua orang kaya itu sama seperti Tou-chan. Makanya Naruto-nii tidak memiliki teman." Jelas Hana. Kushina paham betul apa yang dimaksud Hana. Naruto memang sangat membenci orang kaya, karena dia menganggap orang kaya hanya mementingkan egois, seperti Tou-sannya.

Naruto membenci Tou-sannya, Namikaze Minato bukan tanpa alasan. Dia membencinya karena Tou-sannya itu sudah meninggalkan keluarganya hanya karena bisnis. Naruto pernah bertanya pada Ibunya apa alasan Ayahnya meninggalkannya. Alasannya adalah Tou-sannya memiliki bisnis di Amerika yang harus diselesaikan dan harus meninggalkan keluarganya selama 4 tahun. Tetapi sudah 4 tahun berlalu Ayahnya tidak juga pulang ke rumahnya.

Sejak kepergian Minato, Kushina mendapatkan uang transfer untuk menghidupkan dia dan kedua anaknya. Kushina memaklumi apa yang dilakukan Minato, mungkin dia harus bekerja untuk menghidupkan keluarganya. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, Naruto menganggap Ayahnya itu hanya mementingkan uang dan dirinya sendiri. Itulah alasan mengapa Naruto membenci orang kaya. Karena dia menganggap semua orang kaya itu seperti ayahnya, mereka tidak hanya mementingkan kesenangan dirinya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan orang lain.

 **Flashback End**

Setelah meminta maaf pada Ibunya, Naruto langsung lari mengejar Hinata, wanita yang baru saja dia hancurkan hatinya karena perkataanya. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, Naruto sudah bisa mengerjar Hinata yang kini berada tidak jauh di depannya.

"Hyuga-san" teriak Naruto. Tetapi Hinata malah mempercepat langkah kaki mungilnya karena sedang tidak ingin menemui pemuda itu.

"Hyuga-san" teriak Naruto sekali lagi. Namun Hinata tetap tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Perempuan berambut indigo itu malah mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hinata" Panggilan Naruto kali ini menghentikan langkah Hinata. Mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya entah kenapa Hinata merasa senang. Padahal pemuda itu baru saja menyakitinya tetapi Hinata malah tersenyum hanya karena panggilan Naruto terhadapnya. Bagaimana Hinata tidak senang, mengingat orang sedingin Naruto yang bahkan tidak menganggapnya teman memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

Kini Naruto sudah ada di samping Hinata dengan nafas yang terengah engah. "Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Gomennasai Hinata karena perkataanku tadi, aku benar-benar minta maaf" Lagi-lagi Hinata dikagetkan dengan aksi Naruto. Tadi pemuda berambut pirang itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya sekarang pemuda itu meminta maaf dengan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. 'Apa kepala Naruto-kun terbentur sesuatu' batin Hinata.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu tetapi dengan syarat" balas Hinata dengan tersenyum licik. Perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Hyuga-san?" Naruto kembali memanggil Hinata dengan nama klannya. Hinata mendengus kesal, baru saja ia senang karena pemuda di hadapannya memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"Pertama jika kamu mau aku maafkan. Kamu harus berhenti memanggilku dengan nama klanku. Itu seperti kamu memanggil seluruh klan ku tau?" Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, jika bukan karena Ibunya, dia mana mau menuruti perintah Hinata.

"Baiklah aku harus memanggilmu apa? Hinata-san?"

"Tidak itu terlalu formal Naruto-kun"

"Lalu apa? Hinata-sama" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-a..no aku ingin kamu memanggilku Hinata-chan" ucap Hinata dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Baiklah H-i-n-a-t-a-chan, apa kamu sudah memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja belummm Naruto-kun"

"Lalu apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah malas.

"Aku ingin Naruto-kun mengantarku ke Ichiraku ramen lagi lalu mengantarku pulang. Aku belum sempat makan siang gara-gara perkataanmu tadi tauu? Dan satu lagi, jadilah TEMANKU" Ucap Hinata dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Baiklah baiklah Hinata-chan" Naruto pasrah dibuatnya. Mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya membuat pipi mulus Hinata merona hebat.

 **-o0o-**

Pesanan sudah ada di meja tetapi Kushina, Hana, dan Shion masih belum menyantapnya karena masih menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian, orang yang sedang ditunggunya datang juga, tentu saja bersama perempuan cantik berambut indigo yang sedang tersenyum tidak henti-hentinya.

"Maaf Kaa-chan aku lama, semua ini gara-gara Hinata-chan meminta yang aneh-aneh" Panggilan Naruto terhadap Hinata membuat semuanya kaget. Sebelum Naruto keluar, dia memanggil Hinata dengan nama klannya, tapi sekarang dia memanggil dengan nama kecilnya dan suffix '-chan', itu cukup aneh. Tetapi Kushina tersenyum melihat sifat putranya yang langsung berubah karena ancamannya. 'Terimakasih Kami-sama telah memberiku anak yang sayang padaku' batin Kushina.

 **To be Continued**

 **Link: Makasih masukannya, author udah kasih Naruto temen tuh :)**

 **Namikaze Yuli: Minato mungkin nanti next chapter kali ya munculnya, ditunggu aja ya**

 **Maaf baru update minna-san. Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah review, baik kritik maupun sarannya. Keep Review, Author sangat membutuhkan kritik dan sarannya.**


End file.
